Adam & Eva
by Merit-Seto
Summary: Ein Roman für Revolver Ocelot


1. Kapitel

Canasta

2005 Nah bei Corpus Christi, Texas

Einsam stand das kleine Haus, nicht weit vom Strand am Golf von Mexiko. Ein Leuchtturm war der einzige, sichtbare Nachbar. Nur der Rauch der aus dem Schornstein des Hauses kam, deutete auf Leben in ihm. Nichts störte die paradiesische Stille am Meer die vom Gesang der Möwen begleitet wurde.

Doch in dem Haus ging es lustiger zu als es der äussere Anblick erwarten ließe. Neben dem Kamin, in dem ein gemütliches Feuer loderte, saßen 3 alte Damen und der Leuchturmwärter um einen Spieltisch und lachten bei Eierlikör und Canasta. 3-mal im Jahr fand sich diese Runde zusammen, seit nunmehr 20 Jahren. Die Schwestern Suzetta und Cynthia waren mit dem Auto aus Corpus Christi gekommen um bei ihrer Freundin Kate und ihrem einzigen Nachbarn Stephan den Abend zu verbringen. Kate lebte allein in dem Strandhaus. Sie hatte keine Familie, keine Nachkommen. Einst erzählte sie, dass sie einen Bruder hätte, aber der war schon vor Jahren gestorben. So begnügte sie sich mit den Möwen und den Sonnenblumen vor ihrem Haus. Auch Stephan lebte allein, nachdem seine Frau und sein Sohn vor 2 Jahren bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kamen. Er war fast 10 Jahre jünger als die 3 Damen, doch auch er hatte Spaß an dem Kartenspiel mit ihnen.

"Du hast schon wieder verloren, Suzetta!" höhnte Cynthia und hielt ihr den Spielblock unter die Nase.

"Oh nein! Immer ich!" fluchte sie.

"Du weißt doch, Su," witzelte Stephan" Pech im Spiel, Glück in der Liebe!"

"Pha!" winkte Suzetta scherzhaft ab: " In den 40 Jahren Ehe ist Karl von Tag zu Tag fauler und dicker geworden! Und die Kinder lassen sich auch nur noch Thanks Giving sehen!"

"Oh, ja! Du hast es so schwer!" fiel Cynthia ein" Jeder Woche steht mein Taugenichts von Sohn auf der Matte und bettelt mich um Geld an. Und Max hat nichts außer seiner Angelei im Kopf! Manchmal denke ich er bemerkt mich nur wenn er Hunger hat! Ach, Kate du hast es so gut hier! Einen herrlichen Strand vor der Tür, Niemand der dich bis auf die Knochen ausbeutet…"

"… Nur ein paar Möwen und Sonnenblumen! Ich weiß!" vollendete Kate den Satz und goß den Rest Eierlikör in ihr Glas:

"Oh, ich werde schnell Neuen holen." Erkärte Kate und stand auf. Doch Stephan war schneller und griff nach der leeren Flasche:

"Wenn die Damen erlauben, werde ich mich darum kümmern!"

"Aber gern doch!" entgegnete Kate und setzte sich wieder:

"Er steht im Keller, in dem alten Kirschholzschrank!"

"Ich bin gleich zurück!"

Eine steinerne Treppe führte in den Keller des Hauses. Bevor Stephan auf die Treppe trat betätigte er den Schalter neben der Tür und es wurde Licht im Keller. Dann ging er hinab. In dem großen Raum standen viele alte Möbelstücke, Schränke, Stühle und ein Tisch. Dazwischen standen Kisten die alte Bücher und anderes Zeugs enthielten. Stephan ging zu dem alten Kirschholzschrank und öffnete die Tür. Als der Schrank offen war und er ein paar Flaschen herausholen wollte, fiel ein Briefumschlag heraus und ein paar Fotos rutschen heraus auf den Boden. Stephan bückte sich um sie aufzuheben. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf ein Foto das eine junge Frau und einen Mann in inniger Umarmung in schwarzen Uniformen gekleidet zeigte. Er wendete das Foto und lass auf der Rückseite "Für meine liebste Kate. Mit tausend Küssen Ad. September 1966"

"Ad?" fragte er sich "Kate hatte einmal einen Mann an ihrer Seite?" Das Foto behielt er während er die anderen zurück in den Umschlag und in den Schrank tat. Mit dem Foto in der Hand und zwei neuen Flaschen Eierlikör machte er sich wieder auf nach oben zu den 3 Frauen.

Dort angelangt stellte er die Flaschen auf den Tisch und setzte sich wieder an seinen Platz:

"Bittesehr die Damen! Ich hoffe ihr habt mich nicht zu sehr vermisst!"

"Ach, Stephan, du alter Charmeur!" schwenkt Suzetta ein: "Jeder Sekunde haben wir über deine Abwesenheit geweint!" scherzte sie.

"Nun! Jetzt bin ich ja wieder da!"

"Dann können wir vielleicht endlich eine neue Runde Canasta eröffnen!?" fragte Kate während Stephan den Frauen Likör nach goss:

"Tja… ich wollte dich gerne etwas fragen, Kate!"

"Aber bitte! Frag nur, Stephan!"

"Hoffe du bist mir nicht böse, aber dieses Foto fiel mir aus dem Schrank im Keller entgegen!" erzählte Stephan und gab Kate das Bild. Sie nahm es und die Erinnerungen wurden in ihr wach. Erinnerungen an die Liebeleinen, Küsse und Umarmungen die sie austauschten so oft es ging.

"Das Foto wurde in Westberlin aufgenommen!" Begann Kate zu erzählen und gab es an Suzetta und Cynthia weiter:

"Wow! Der ist aber süß! War er dein Mann?" brach es aus Suzetta heraus.

"Na ja… fast! Wir waren einige Zeit verlobt, doch irgendwann trennten sich unsere Wege!"

"Erzähl doch bitte mehr, Kate! Wie hieß her, warum ging es auseinander?" fragte Cynthia weiter.

"Und warum tragt ihr diese Uniformen? Warst du bei der Army, Kate?" wollte Stephan wissen.

"Nun… wir kennen uns wohl lange genug, damit ich es euch erzählen kann!" sagte Kate und nahm das Foto wieder an sich. Verträumt sah sie es an:

"Zuerst solltet ihr wissen, dass ich keinesfalls einen einfachen Beruf ausübte! Vom Ende der 50er Jahre bis zum Mitte der 80er arbeitete ich für das CIA…"

"Für das CIA!?" fragten die Schwestern erstaunt im Chor.

"Ja! Ich war als Spionin im kalten Krieg tätig. Ad lernte ich auf einer Mission in Pakistan kennen!"

"Pakistan?" unterbrach sie Stephan: " Dort gab es doch nicht was für uns von Interesse wäre!"

"Das du dich da mal nicht täuschst, mein lieber Stephan! Wenn ihr noch Zeit entbehren könnt, will ich euch die ganze Geschichte erzählen!"

" Bitte doch, Kate! Unsere Männer werden wohl auch ein paar Stunden mehr ohne uns auskommen!" bestätigte Suzetta und goß sich noch einmal Likör nach.

"Also gut… Erinnert ihr euch an die Kubakrise?"

"Ja! Wir standen damals kurz vor einem 3. Weltkrieg!" antwortete Stephan.

"Die Russen hatten doch Raketen in Kuba stationiert, oder?" wollte Suzetta wissen.

"Genau! Am Ende zogen die Russen die Raketen aus Kuba wieder ab und die Amerikaner die ihren aus der Türkei, oder?" fragte Cynthia nach. Kate ergriff wieder das Wort:

"Das ist die Geschichte die für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt war. Zwei Jahre zuvor wurde ein russischer Raketenwissenschaftler von amerikanischen Agenten aus der Sowjetunion geholt. Den wollte Chruschtschow zurück haben. So einigte man sich! Die Raketen in der Türkei waren eh veraltet und wie hätten sie verschrottet. Dann, 1964, erhielten wir von einem Maulwurf im KGB die Information dass die Regierung diesen Wissenschaftler, Sokolov, in einer alten Fabrik in Pakistan bewachten, da ein Anhänger der so genannten Brechnew- Gruppe, Oberst Volgin, ihn entführen wollte um selbst an die von Sokolov entwickelte Technik zu gelangen. Sie schickten einen Agenten der Fox- Einheit los um Sokolov da raus zu holen und wieder nach Amerika zu bringen. Leider verfehlte er seinen Auftrag. Sokolov und seine Waffe, der Shagohod- Panzer wurden von Volgin entführt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt lief auch eine amerikanische Legende, namens The Boss zur Sowjetunion über und brachte Volgin als Geschenk ein paar der rückstoßfreien Davy Crocket Raketen mit. Damit zerstörte Volgin Sokolovs altes Forschungslabor OKB 754 und floh in einem amerikanischen Millitärflugzeug. Chruschtchow schob den Amerikanern die Schuld an der Zerstörung des Labors zu und forderte einen Beweiß der Unschuld."

"Einen Beweiß? Was für einen?" fiel Suzetta Kate ungeduldig ins Wort.

" Wir sollten The Boss eliminieren da sie diejenige war die Chruschtschows Meinung nach abgedrückt hatte. So wurde wieder die Fox- Einheit beauftragt. Bei einem erneuten Fehlschlag würde ihnen die Todesstrafe blühen."

"Die Todesstrafe? Warum gleich so hart?" wollte Cynthia wissen.

"Diese Sache war heißer als Kuba. Ein Versagen würde unweigerlich einen Atomkrieg auslösen. Der Fox Agent Snake musste unerkannt in Volgins Basis eindringen und Sokolov sicher nach Amerika holen. Hier begann mein Auftrag. Ich sollte eine geeignete Tarnung für Snake finden und ihn informieren. Dazu schlich ich mich in Volgins Basis ein und stahl eine der Kutten wie sie die dortigen Wissenschaftler trugen. Es waren so viele Forscher in der Einrichtung dass es unmöglich war zu erkennen welcher nun wirklich dort arbeitete, und wer ein feindlicher Agent war. Unter dem Codenamen EVA sollte ich mich dann mit Snake in der alten Fabrik treffen.

2. Kapitel

Spionagespielchen

1964 Dolinovodno/ Pakistan

Kate kämpfte sich durch den kalten Dschungel der Taiga zum Fabrikgelände. Das Gras stand hoch und reichte ihr bis über die Hüfte. Gut. So konnte sie sich besser tarnen. Man weiß ja nie wem man in so einer Einöde begegnet. In ihrem Rucksack trug sie eine Wissenschaftlerkutte aus Volgins Basis, Grozniy Grad, und eine 45er für Snake. Mit dieser Tarnung und der kleinen Notfalleinrichtung wird er es sicher zu Sokolov schaffen, wenn er so schlau ist, wie ihr gesagt wurde.

Die Fabrik Rassvet 10 war nicht mehr weit. Doch umso vorsichtiger musste Kate vorgehen.

Jeder, an Kates Stelle, wäre stolz auf sich gewesen. Ohne einen Mucks, ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen war sie in das Labor eingedrungen. Und bevor Volgin bemerkte, dass jemand eingedrungen war, war sie schon wieder, genauso leise, verschwunden. Doch Kate interessierte es nicht sonderlich wie stolz sie auf sich sein kann. Es war nun mal ihr Job gut zu sein. Etwas anderes erwartete sie von sich nicht.

Wie eine Katze schlich sie nun durch den Dschungel und hatte ihre Augen überall. Es war noch dunkel, doch sie konzentrierte sich auf die Stille, die sie umgab. Ein mit Efeu umwachsener Baum erweckte ihr Interesse. Von seiner Krone aus, würde sie die Fabrik sehen können. Erkennen, ob sich Leute der Regierung herum trieben. Nach einer kurzen Klettertour, das Efeu hinauf, hockte Kate sicher auf einem Ast und sah durch ihr Fernglas auf die Fabrik. Es gab kein Anzeichen von Menschen die sich dort aufhielten. Umso ungefährlicher würde ihr Treffen mit Snake werden.

Der Morgen dämmerte gerade, als Kate aufgrund einer flüsternden Stimme unter sich erschrak:

"Seid leise! Er ist da drin!"

Als Kate nach unten sah, schlichen ein paar sowjetische Soldaten mit Sturmmasken, dunklen Uniformen und MGs vorbei. Vorneweg ein blonder, junger Mann der ihr Befehlshaber zu sein schien. Seine Schulterklappen zeichneten ihn als Major aus.

Kate gab sich Mühe keinen Laut zu machen, doch ein leises Rascheln ließ sich nicht vermeiden. Der Anführer der unbekannten Einheit hielt sofort inne und drehte sich auf seinem Weg rum und sah genau auf Kate, die hinter den Ästen Tarnung suchte. Durch die Blätter hindurch sah sie in die blausten Augen die sie je gesehen hatte. Selbst durch die morgendliche Dunkelheit leuchteten sie wie Diamanten. Es waren Augen wie die eines Falken. Scharf und präzise. Kate hatte das Gefühl, als würde er sie direkt ansehen. So verweilte er einen Moment bis einer seiner Männer ihn ansprach:

"Alles in Ordnung, Major?" Wie aus einer Trance geweckt nickte er in Richtung Rassvet 10:

"Ja… Macht weiter!" forderte er und die Soldaten gingen an ihm vorüber während er immer noch die Äste ansah in denen sich Kate versteckte. Schließlich wandte er sich ab und folgte seinen Soldaten in Richtung Fabrik. "Das ging gerade noch mal gut!" dachte sich Kate als dieser Major durch die Büsche davon ging. Als er und seine Soldaten außer Sichtweite waren, schlich Kate sich von dem Baum herab. Kaum hatte sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen durchfuhr der Schreck all ihre Glieder:

"SNAKE!" dachte sie. ER war noch in der Fabrik. Diese Kerle waren auf der Suche nach ihm! Kate musste schnell etwas unternehmen, doch bevor sie weiter denken konnte spürte sie einen dumpfen Schlag auf ihrem Hinterkopf und brach auf der Stelle zusammen.

Einige Zeit später kam der fremde Major allein zurück durch die Büsche. Seine Männer hatte er in der Fabrik verloren. Snake hatte alle erschossen und er war gerade so noch einmal davon gekommen. Er sah mitgenommen aus und seltsame Reifenspuren zierten sein Gesicht. Er schien es ziemlich eilig zu haben, von hier weg zu kommen. Doch plötzlich hielt er inne, als er Kate neben dem Fuß des Baumes liegen sah. Er sah sie erst einen Moment lang an, dann beugte er sich zu ihr herab und vergewisserte sich, dass sie noch am Leben war. Gut. Sie war nur bewusstlos.

"Wieso liegt sie hier?" fragte er sich und begann ihre Taschen zu durchsuchen. Er wusste nicht recht was er suchte. Vielleicht etwas das ihm verriet wer und was sie war. Schließlich fand er ein paar Aufzeichnungen über die Pflanzen die in dieser Gegend wuchsen. War sie eine Forscherin? Aber wieso hockte sie dann im Morgengrauen auf einem Baum und beobachtete ihn? Während er sie so fragend ansah fiel ihm auf wie hübsch die Kleine war die so wehrlos vor ihm lag. Er fing an dreckig zu grinsen als er darüber nachdachte, was er alles mit ihr hätte anstellen können. Doch schließlich nahm er sie und trug sie mit sich davon.

Als Kate erwachte musste sie die Augen zusammen kneifen um von den Neonstrahlern über sich nicht geblendet werden. Sie sah sich blinzelnd um und setzte sich erschrocken auf. Wo war sie? Wie war sie hier her gekommen? Jetzt bemerkte sie ihre Kopfschmerzen die wohl ein Überbleibsel des Schlages sein müssen. Der Schlag! Kate fiel es wieder ein. Jemand hatte sie einfach von Hinten umgehauen. Wie lange ist sie wohl bewusstlos gewesen?

"Verdammt!" fluchte sie leise, als sie sich an ihren Auftrag erinnerte. Sie hatte Snake im Stich gelassen! Sie sprang aus dem Bett in dem sie lag und sah sich im Zimmer um, auf der Suche nach ihrem Rucksack. Sie musste sofort mit ihrem Chef Kontakt aufnehmen. Was wenn diese maskierten Soldaten Snake fertig gemacht hatten? Sie entdeckte ihren Rucksack auf einem Stuhl der an einem Tisch unter dem kleinen Fenster stand. Schnell durchsuchte sie ihn nach ihrem Funkgerät doch weder das noch ihre Waffe war zu finden. Selbst der Kittel den sie Snake geben wollte war verschwunden. Ihre gesamte Ausrüstung war weg. Nur die Notizbücher über die Fauna waren noch da. Die trug sie zur Tarnung bei sich. Falls sie doch entdeckt werden sollte, war sie vorbereitet und konnte sich als Wissenschaftlerin ausgeben.

Kate überlegte kurz was sie jetzt tun sollte und entschloss sich erst einmal heraus zu finden wo sie jetzt war. Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen und so sah sie durch den Türspalt in den Gang vor dem Zimmer. Er war menschenleer und so trat sie aus dem Zimmer. Große Fenster gaben hier den Blick auf einen Hof frei. Soldaten liefen herum und bewachten die Lagerhallen und Panzer die im Hof standen. Ein paar LKWs fuhren über den Hof und verließen ihn durch ein großes Tor hinter dem ein Gebirge lag. Das hier war Groznjy Grad Wie kam sie hier her? Sie schlich sich den Gang entlang um eine Kurve die sie zu einem Fahrstuhl führte. Dieser Fahrstuhl wurde von zwei russischen Soldaten bewacht. Kate versteckte sich hinter der Ecke und beobachtete die Soldaten. Als sie ein paar Schritte zurückweichen wollte stieß sie gegen Jemanden der jetzt hinter ihr stand:

"Wer bist du?" fragte eine raue, kalte Stimme. Als Kate sich rum drehte stellte sie erschrocken fest, dass Volgin hinter ihr stand und sie mit fiesen Blicken begutachtete.

Kate kannte sein Gesicht von Fotos. Doch in natura sah er noch viel furchteinflössender aus. Seltsame große Narben durchzogen sein ganzes Gesicht. Plötzlich packte er Kate an den Armen:

"Was willst du hier?"

Kate wusste nicht was sie jetzt sagen sollte. Sie hatte ja nicht mal eine Ahnung wie sie hierher gekommen war. Egal, was sie jetzt sagen würde, Volgin würde ihr sowieso nicht glauben und bevor sie überhaupt etwas sagen konnte rief Volgin die beiden Wachen am Fahrstuhl zu sich und stieß Kate zu ihnen:

"Schafft sie in die Folterkammer! Ich werde es schon aus ihr heraus bekommen!"

Die beiden Soldaten taten wie ihnen befohlen und führten Kate ab.

"Verdammte Spione!" hörte sie Volgin noch murmeln bevor sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss.

"Lasst mich los!" zeterte Kate als sie in die Folterkammer geschoben wurde und warf den Soldaten noch ein paar Flüche an den Kopf. Doch die ließen sich nicht beirren und fesselten Kate in der Mitte des Raumes. Die Arme über ihr zusammengebunden fielen ihr die blutverschmierten Wände auf. Überall klebte die rote Flüssigkeit fast wie ein Tapetenmuster. Wie krank war dieser Volgin eigentlich? Die Soldaten ließen Kate allein in der Folterkammer zurück. Wie lange würde sie hier wohl hängen, bevor Volgin sie sich vornahm? Wird sie hier sterben? Egal was auf Kate zukam, sie durfte auf keinen Fall ihr Geheimnis preisgeben und bei ihrer Wissenschaftlergeschichte bleiben. Es verstrich fast eine Stunde bis die Tür sich wieder öffnete. Unerträgliche Minuten des Wartens für Kate. Doch jetzt, da Volgin vor ihr stand hätte sie lieber noch ein paar Minuten vergehen lassen… oder auch Stunden. Aber das lag wohl kaum in ihrer Macht. Jetzt stand der Oberst vor ihr und sah sie finster an während Blitze um seine Hände zuckten:

"Also! Wer bist du? Wer hat dich geschickt?" Kate setzte den verzweifeltsten Blick auf den sie kannte:

"Bitte, lassen sie mich gehen! Ich bin nur eine einfach Biologin!" Doch kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen schlug Volgin sie mit voller Wucht in den Magen. Kate wurde nach hinten geschleudert doch schwang dann in die alte Position zurück. Blut tropfte vor ihr auf den Boden und ein schmerzerfülltes Seufzen drang aus ihrer Kehle.

"Wer bist du?" schrie Volgin sie an.

" S… Susan Miller… von der biologischen Universität Berlin…" Und wieder schlug Volgin zu. Diesmal begleitet von einem seiner elektrischen Schläge. Der Strom durchfuhr Kates Körper und verbrannte sie fast. Mit einem Schrei wollte sie die Schmerzen unterdrücken, doch es half nicht ein bisschen. Erneut spuckte sie Blut auf den Boden. Volgin schlug immer wieder auf sie ein, immer härter. Irgendwann wünschte Kate sich einfach tot zusammen zu sinken. Dann würde es endlich vorbei sein. Doch Kate erinnerte sich was ihre Mutter ihr gesagt hatte. Damals war Kate noch ein kleines Mädchen und ihr Vater war wieder einmal betrunken nach Hause gekommen und hatte sie und ihre Mutter grün und blau geschlagen. Kate vergoss damals bitterlicher Tränen und flehte ihre Mutter an mit ihr vor diesem Tyrann zu fliehen. Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus, die ständigen Schläge und Demütigungen. Doch ihre Mutter sah sie damals nur ausdruckslos an und sagte ihr Etwas dass sie für immer prägen würde:

"Kate! Reiß dich zusammen! Man kann alles aushalten, wenn man nur will!" Kate wollte erst nicht glauben was ihre Mutter sagte. Doch dann wurde ihr klar dass sie sich nur auf sich selbst verlassen konnte. Sie beschloss nie wieder zu weinen und die Schläge einfach zu ertragen.

Gut. Volgin würde sie nicht klein kriegen. Was immer er auch mit ihr anstellen würde. So rappelte Kate sich auf doch schon durchfuhr sie der nächste Schlag. Sie spürte, dass sie nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Ihr Körper wollte nicht mehr und gab Volgins Schlägen langsam nach. Keuchend hing sie vor ihrem Peiniger und schloss die Augen um sich auf den nächsten Schlag vorzubereiten. Doch dann vernahm sie das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür und eine Stimme:

"Oberst!" Volgin hielt inne und drehte sich zu dem gerade hereingekommenen rum:

"Was ist?" Kate öffnete die Augen und erkannte den jungen Major mit den Falkenaugen der jetzt vor Volgin stand:

"Hören sie auf sie zu foltern!"

"Warum sollte ich? Sie ist eine Spionin!" sah Volgin ihn scharf an.

"Nein! Sie ist nur eine kleine Forscherin die ich im Wald fand!"

Im Wald? War er es der sie hierher gebracht hatte? Fragte sich Kate.

"Was willst du mit ihr?" wollte Volgin weiter wissen.

"Sie ist nichts weiter als meine Gespielin! Schließlich bin ich auch nur ein Mann!" entgegnete ihm der Major. Volgin sah ihn einen kurzen Augenblick ungläubig an. Dann fing er an zu lachen und höhnte:

" Ha! Ich wusste dass du vernünftig wirst und dir endlich nimmst was du willst! Und hässlich ist sie ja nicht!" meinte Volgin während er dem Major auf die Schulter klopfte:

"Gut! Sie gehört dir… wenn sie es überlebt! Mach mit ihr was du willst!" Dann verließ der Oberst die Folterkammer. Der Major ging jetzt auf Kate zu. Seine Sporen rasselten bei jedem Schritt im Takt zum Klang der Absätze. Mit seinen Händen hielt er sich an seinem Revolvergürtel fest. Wenn man ihn so sah meinte man fast die Mundharmonika aus 'Spiel mir das Lied vom Tod' zu hören.

"Der hat wohl zu viele Cowboyfilme gesehen…" Dachte Kate und wenn sie vor Schmerzen nicht beinahe zusammenbrechen würde, hätte sie wohl gelacht.

Dieser Cowboyverschnitt stand jetzt wenige Zentimeter vor ihr und sah ihr direkt ins Gesicht:

" Hm… Jetzt bist du mir schon das zweite Mal hilflos ausgeliefert!" grinste er sie an. Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von Kate entfernt. Sie ahnte was er jetzt mit ihr vorhatte und ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken als seine Falkenaugen sie so direkt ansahen. Wieder schloss sie die Augen doch anstatt Kates Ahnungen zu bestätigen schnitt er das Seil durch mit dem Kate an einem der Deckenbalken hing. Verdutzt sah sie ihn an bis schließlich ihre Beine nachgaben und sie zusammen sank. Der Major fing sie auf und trug die schwache Kate aus der Folterkammer:

"Jetzt trag ich dich schon wieder durch die Gegend! Von wegen Gespielin!" hörte sie ihn noch sarkastisch murmeln bevor sie erneut ihr Bewusstsein verlor.

Kate wurde von den Schmerzen in ihrem Bauch geweckt und wieder blendeten sie die Neonlichter an der Decke als sie die Augen aufschlug. Sie lag wieder in dem Bett in dem sie vor ein paar Stunden schon einmal erwacht war.

"Gott…" stöhnte sie als der Schmerz erneut durch ihren Körper zuckte. Doch schließlich setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante als sie eine bekannte Stimme vernahm:

"Na! Gut geschlafen?" Verwundert sah sie auf und entdeckte den jungen Major auf dem Stuhl auf dem vorher ihr Rucksack gestanden hatte. Seinen Kopf hatte er auf seiner Hand abgestützt und sah Kate ausdruckslos an:

"Also… Wer bist du?" Kate versuchte ihre Schmerzen nicht zu zeigen und sie mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen, was ihr allerdings nicht gelang:

" Weißt du doch… eine Biologin!" brachte Kate stöhnend hervor.

"Nein… bist du nicht!" erschrocken sah Kate ihren Retter an dessen Gesicht jetzt sehr ernst wirkte:

"Eine einfache Biologin hätte Volgins Folter nie überlebt! Und du bist nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf wieder fit! Nun!?"

Kate überlegte ob sie es ihm sagen konnte. Er schien ja zu wissen dass sie eine Spionin war und hatte demnach für sie gelogen. Nein. Sie durfte sich niemandem offenbaren:

"Tut mir leid. Wenn ich dir das sage, muss ich dich töten!"

Kaum hatte Kate diesen Satz beendet sah sie direkt in den Lauf eines Colt Single Action Army. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo dieser Kerl ihn so schnell hergezaubert hatte. Doch jetzt stand er vor ihr und hielt ihr die Waffe direkt vors Gesicht:

" Versuch es!"

"Toll" dachte Kate:" Von den Fängen des einen Wahnsinnigen in die eines Anderen. Na wenigstens ist es hier kurz und schmerzlos." Doch anstatt einfach abzudrücken sah er sie an:

"Was hast du in Dolinovodno bei Rassvet 10 gemacht?" Kate sah über den Lauf des Colts in die Augen des Fremden. Er hatte sie also doch gesehen.

" Ich habe Kräuter untersucht!" entgegnete sie ihm doch er ließ sich nicht beirren.

"Sicher!" meinte er sarkastisch: "Auf einem Baum, mitten in der Nacht!?" Während er über sie spottete verdrehte er seine Augen zur Decke. Das war Kates Chance. Sie packte ihn bei der Hand die den Colt hielt und mit ein paar geschickten, überraschenden Handgriffen hatte sie ihm die Waffen entrissen und er lag jetzt auf dem Rücken unter ihr auf dem Boden. Kate zielte mit seiner Waffe auf ihm während sie ihn mit ihrem rechten Bein festnagelte:

"Kommen wir doch mal zu dir! Wer bist du?" Kate erwartete eine Antwort die er um sein Leben bangend von sich gab. Doch stattdessen grinste er sie böse an:

"Die Waffe ist nicht geladen, Herzblatt!" Und bevor Kate reagieren konnte, hatte der Major sie von sich runter gestoßen und sie flog gegen den Schrank der im Zimmer stand. Der Major stand jetzt vor ihr und hielt ihr wieder eine Single Action Army vor das Gesicht die er weiß Gott woher geholt hatte:

"Ich bin ADAM, Spion unter Chruschtchow. Doch hier bin ich Major Ocelot, Kommandant der Ozeloteinheit und diesmal ist sie geladen und ich werde sie benutzen! Also!? " Kate sah ihn zornig an. Sie war nicht böse auf ihn. Kate war wütend darüber dass sie sich so reinlegen lies. Doch plötzlich ließ ihr Blick eine überraschte Verwirrung erkennen:

"Moment… ADAM!?" Mutig stand sie auf und sah ihn an. Das konnte doch nicht sein… Sie musste sich Gewissheit verschaffen:

"Wer sind die Patrioten?" fragte sie ihn entschlossen und nun sah auch Ocelot seine Gegenüber verwundert an und ließ seinen Colt sinken:

" La li lu le lo … Du… DU bis EVA?" Einen Momentlang standen sie da und sahen sich schweigend an bis Kate die Stille durchbrach:

" Der General sagte mir dass du hier nicht weg kannst, deswegen bekam ich den Auftrag… "

"Ich weiß. Doch er sagte mir nicht dass er eine Frau schicken wird!" Ocelot steckte seinen Colt zurück in das Halfter und ging zurück zu dem Stuhl um sich zu setzten. Im selben Moment kehrte der Schmerz in Kates Körper zurück und sie musste sich unter diesem beugen und krümmte sich während sie stöhnend auf die Knie sank. Sofort kehrte Ocelot zu ihr zurück und stützte sie:

"Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja… es geht schon!" Als Ocelot sie auf das Bett setzte sah er sie seltsam an:

"Wieso bist du EVA? Soweit ich weiß war die EVA die zur Sowjetunion überlief ein Mann!"

"Ich weiß. Er starb vor einem Jahr bei einem Einsatz. Damals trug ich noch den Decknamen Scarlett. Sein letzter Wunsch war, dass ich seinen Codenamen übernehme."

"Wieso hatte er so einen seltsamen Wunsch?"

" Ich weiß es nicht! Und es interessiert mich auch nicht, wieso! Es war sein Wunsch und ich erfülle ihn!"

"Wieso tust du das für einen anderen Agenten?" Kate lachte über diese Frage:

"Oh, Adam! Er war mehr als das! Er war… wie ein Bruder! Mein bester Freund!"

"Das… tut mir Leid, Eva!"

"Schon gut! Es ist wie es ist und ich muss jetzt los!" Eva stand auf doch wurde von ihren Schmerzen gleich wieder aufs Bett gezogen.

"Wo willst du bitte hin? Mit deinen Verletzungen wirst du nicht weit kommen!"

"Es muss gehen! Meine Mission ist noch nicht beendet!" Ocelot half ihr dabei sich aufs Bett zu setzten:

" Du solltest dich ausruhen! Außerdem… Was heißt hier nicht beendet? Warst du es nicht die Snake in Rassvet 10 aufgesucht hat!?"

"Das… das war mein Auftrag, ja. Aber ich bin nie dort angekommen!"

"Aber es war doch eine Spionin bei ihm… Wenn du es nicht warst… wer dann?" Wieder erfüllte Stille den Raum.

" Vielmehr frage ich mich warum sich jemand für mich ausgeben sollte…" meinte Kate schließlich.

"Hm… das werde ich schon raus finden. Aber jetzt leg dich hin und versuch zu schlafen! Hier bist du sicher!" forderte Ocelot und wollte das Zimmer verlassen als Kate ihn zurückhielt:

"Adam!?" Er hielt inne ohne Kate anzusehen:

"Mh?" Kate sah etwas schüchtern auf den Boden vor sich:

"Warum hast du mich nicht getötet als du es konntest?"

"Der Herr sieht es bestimmt nicht gern wenn ich seine Engel schlachte und ich habe keine Lust auf die Hölle!" meinte er emotionslos und verlies den Raum.

Als Ocelot verschwunden war tat Kate, was ihr aufgetragen wurde und legte sich zurück ins Bett. Die Schmerzen in ihrem Bauch ließen sie nicht schlafen. Unruhig wandte sie sich hin und her und versuchte eine Position zu finden in der das Stechen erträglich war. Doch irgendwann war sie so erschöpft das sie trotz der Schmerzen einschlief.

Einige Zeit später wurde sie erneut von dem Stechen und Ziehen in ihrem Körper geweckt. Doch die Schmerzen wurden langsam weniger und erträglicher. Kate setzte sich auf die Bettkante und fuhr sich mit den Handflächen übers Gesicht.

"Wo bin ich hier nur hinein geraten?" fragte sie sich.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Ocelot kam zu ihr zurück. Bei sich trug er ein Bündel Kleidung:

"Ah! Du bist wach! Hier! Ich hab dir eine Uniform besorgt!"

"Eine Uniform? Wozu?" fragte Kate während sie die Kleider entgegennahm.

"Dies ist eine Uniform meiner Einheit! Sie zeichnet dich als Oberleutnantin meiner Truppen aus. Damit kommst du hier fast überall problemlos rein und so etwas wie mit Volgin kann dir nicht mehr passieren!"

"Danke!" Jetzt kramte Ocelot etwas unter seiner Jacke hervor. Eine Single Action Army und eine Packung Tabletten:

"Hier hast du noch eine Waffe falls es mal ernst wird und ein paar Schmerzmittel!"

Kate nahm die ihr angebotenen Gegenstände an sich und sah Ocelot dabei verwundert an:

"Kann ich dich was fragen, Adam?"

"Sicher!"

"Warum tust du das für mich? Wenn ich auffliege bist auch du geliefert!"

Ocelot grinste während er sich auf den Stuhl setzte und Kate ansah:

"Wir sind doch Adam und Eva, oder? Also müssen wir aufeinander aufpassen! Außerdem habe ich gerade mit dem Chef gesprochen!"

"Mit dem Chef!?"

"Ja! Er sagt wir sollen falsche Eva ausfindig machen und heraus finden was sie will. Sie muss sich hier aufhalten. In Granins Schuhen haben wir einen Peilsender gefunden."

"Granin?"

"Er leitete eines von Volgins Forschungslaboren, OKB 812. Volgin vermutete erst in ihm den Spion da seine Forschungsgelder gestrichen worden um Sokolovs Forschungen zu bezahlen. Doch er war es nicht!"

" Hast du schon einen Verdacht wer es sonst ist?"

"Nein. Als ich sie sah trug sie einen Helm. Ich weiß nur dass sie gut Motorrad fährt. Leider beansprucht Volgin viel meiner Zeit und ich komme nicht dazu sie in Ruhe zu suchen!"

"Keine Sorge, Adam!" meinte Kate trocken und nahm die Uniform nachdem sie eine der Schmerztabletten genommen hatte:

"Da ich mich hier jetzt einiger Maßen frei bewegen kann wird es wohl kein Problem sein sie ausfindig zu machen!"

"Gut! Entschuldige mich…!" erhob sich Ocelot:" … Volgin wartet auf mich!"

"Schon gut! Ach! Finde ich hier vielleicht irgendwo etwas zu Essen?"

Ocelot sah sie erst skeptisch an doch dann lächelte er als er zu Tür ging:

" Geh einfach den Gang entlang zum Fahrstuhl, fahr ins Erdgeschoss und dann durch die Halle zum Ausgang. Auf dem Hof findest du einen Soldaten neben einem LKW. Dem sagst du er soll dich ins Labor im Ostflügel fahren. Dort gehst du einfach durch die Eingangshalle bis zur Treppe. Oben findest du eine Tür. Dahinter befinden sich ein Gruppenraum, Spinde und eine Küche! Dort findest du alles was du brauchst! Wenn du einer Wache begegnest salutiere im Vorbeigehen. Die Wissenschaftler ignorierst du einfach!"

Kate hatte ihm aufmerksam zugehört und während seiner Erklärung immer wieder genickt um ihm zu signalisieren, dass sie verstand:

"Alles klar! Danke!"

"Wenn du mich brauchst sag einfach einem aus meiner Einheit bescheid! Die treiben sich hier überall herum!" Dann verließ Ocelot den Raum.

Nach dem Kate sich die schwarze Uniform angezogen und getan hatte was Ocelot ihr erklärte stand sie in der Küche und wartete auf darauf dass das Wasser für die Instandnudeln kochte. Während sie nachdachte ging sie in der Küche auf und ab. Gegenüber dem Herd bestand die Wand aus Glas und gab den Blick auf die Halle des Labors frei. Zwei Brücken führten im Obergeschoss von der einen Seite auf die Andere. Unten ging eine Wache ihre gewöhnliche Route und hin und wieder lief einer der Forscher von einer Tür in die Andere.

Kate stand da und sah ins Erdgeschoß hinab. Sie dachte darüber nach wo sie ihre Suche beginnen könnte als ihr Blick auf einen seltsamen Wissenschaftler fiel der gerade die Halle im Erdgeschoß betrat. Als er die Wache bemerkte versteckte er sich hinter einer der herumstehenden Kübelpflanzen und wartete ab bis sie hinter einer Ecke verschwunden war. Dann ging dieser Kerl weiter bis in einen der zwei Lagerräume die sich in der Mitte des Erdgeschosses befanden.

"Was macht der hier?" fragte sich Kate und rannte aus der Küche, durch den Gruppenraum die Treppe hinab. Doch als sie in dem Lagerraum ankam war er verschwunden.

"Verdammt!" fluchte Kate als sie ratlos in dem Lager stand und die zweite Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes bemerkte.

Kate machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen um einen der Ozeloteinheit zu suchen.

Sie musste mit Adam reden. Auf dem Weg nach draußen lief sie achtlos an der Wache vorbei, raus auf den Hof. Dort blieb sie stehen und hielt nach einem von Adams Männern Ausschau. Als sie wenig später einen entdeckte ging sie zügigen Schrittes auf ihn zu:

"Soldat! Ich soll mich bei euch melden wenn ich mit eurem Major reden möchte!"

Der Soldat salutierte:

"Natürlich Madam!" und nahm sein Funkgerät:

"Major! Bitte kommen!"

"Ja?" kam eine genervt klingende Antwort aus dem Funkgerät.

"Die junge Lady möchte sie sprechen!" erklärte der dem Major und gab das Funkgerät an Kate weiter. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte kam erneut Ocelots Stimme aus dem Funkgerät:

"Ich erwarte dich in 5 Minuten in deinem Zimmer! Ende!" dann knackste es in dem Gerät und signalisierte das Ende des Gesprächs.

"Danke!" gab Kate dem Soldaten das Funkgerät zurück und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer.

Kate ging nervös in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab, wartete auf Ocelot. Als er endlich eintrat ging sie auf ihn zu:

"Adam! Du glaubst nicht wen ich gesehen hab!" Doch Ocelot sah sie wissend an:

"Snake ist hier! Ich weiß!"

Kate trat ungläubig ein paar Schritte zurück:

"SNAKE!? DAS ist SNAKE!? Der Kerl mit den braunen Haaren?"

"Ja! Ich dachte du weißt das!"

"Nein! Tu ich nicht! Ich muss ihn suchen! Und ihm sagen dass seine Eva die falsche ist! Vielleicht sagt er mir ja wo ich diese Eva finde!"

"Kann ich dir auch sagen!" Meinte Ocelot emotionslos.

"Du weißt wer sie ist?"

"Ich habe den Verdacht das es sich bei 'Eva' um die Kleine handelt die mit Volgin in den Betten rumspringt… diese Tatyana!"

"Wie willst du weiter vorgehen, Adam?"

Ocelot nahm eine seiner Single Action Army und ließ sie an seinem Zeigefinger kreisen während er das Zimmer verließ:

"Ich kümmere mich um EVA! Du suchst Snake und klärst ihn über die Situation auf!"

"Alles klar!" bestätigte Kate und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zum Ostflügel des Labors.

Dort ging sie von einem Raum zum Anderen, doch Snake war nirgends zu sehen.

Im Obergeschoss kam sie in die Küche wo ihr Wasser noch immer vor sich hinbrodelte und fast ganz verkocht war. Genervt drehte sie den Herd ab und ging weiter in den Raum mit den Spinden auf die Tür zu, die zum Hauptflügel führte. Doch kurz vor der Tür hielt sie inne und sah auf den Boden. Sie hockte sich hin und untersuchte die Flüssigkeit die sich auf dem roten Belag verteilte.

"Das ist Blut!" stellte sie fest und sah sich weiter um. Die Bluttropfen beschrieben einen Weg bis zu einem der Spinde. Angespannt ging sie zu Diesem hin und öffnete die Tür als ihr die Leiche eines blonden Mannes in Unterhose aus dem Schrank entgegen fiel. Kate konnte die Leiche gerade so halten und drückte sie zurück in den Spind. Schnell schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich hastig dagegen.

"Oh man…!" flüsterte sie vor sich hin und überlegte was der tote Kerl in dem Schrank machte. War das Snakes Werk?

Kate ging eilig zurück in die Küche und schnappte sich den Lappen der in der Spüle lag. Sie beeilte sich damit die Blutspuren auf dem Boden wegzuwischen. Anschließend warf sie ihn in den Mülleimer und durchsuchte hastig die Küchenschränke nach einem neuen Lappen den sie in die Spüle zurücklegte.

Snake schien hier vorbei gekommen zu sein. Kate entschloss sich weiter in den Hauptflügel zu gehen. Dort folgte sie einem langen Gang der an der Halle vorbei führte in der der Shagohod montiert wurde. Durch eine Fensterreihe die sich den ganzen Gang entlang zog konnte man die gesamte Montagehalle überblicken. Kate blieb einen kurzen Moment stehen und sah hinunter auf den Superpanzer. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck als sie das Monstrum in voller Größe sah. Jetzt, da sie sah was sie aufhalten sollten wurde ihr Wunsch, Volgin aufzuhalten noch größer als der Panzer. Entschlossen sah sie den Shagohod durch das Glas an:

" DU kommst hier nicht raus, Herzchen!"

Als Kate an einen Punkt, als der Gang eine Kurve machte, kam, hielt sie kurz inne. Sie vernahm die Stimmen zweier Soldaten die vor einer Tür Wache standen. Kate blieb hinter der Wand versteckt und lauschte was sie erzählten. Es war belangloses Gequatsche über die eisigen Temperaturen in dieser Gegend bis die Tür sich öffnete und ein Leutnant in den Gang trat:

"Soldat! Wo ist der Oberst?" Die beiden Soldaten salutierten und einer von ihnen antwortete:

"Sir! Oberst Volgin ist in der Folterkammer und kümmert sich um den amerikanischen Eindringling!"

"Mh…" lachte der Leutnant, " Wurde auch Zeit, dass diesem amerikanischen Hund das Handwerk gelegt wird!" und er verschwand wieder durch die Tür.

Kate wollte nicht glauben was sie da gehört hatte. Volgin hatte Snake erwischt? Sie musste so schnell wie möglich zur Folterkammer und ihm helfen! Kate rannte durch den Gang zurück zum Ostflügel und hinunter in den Hof. Dort ging sie zu einem von Ocelots Männern:

"Soldat! Wo finde ich die Folterkammer?" Der Soldat sah sie erst fragend an und zeigte dann in die Richtung in die sie gehen sollte:

"Miss, die Folterkammer befindet sich im Zellentrakt, im südöstlichen Teil der Basis!"

"Danke, Soldat!" sagte Kate schnell und machte sich auf den Weg.

Als Kate in den Zellentrakt trat herrschte dort eine eisige Stille. Nur Kates Schritte waren zu hören. Sie ging durch den Gang zu den Zellen. Doch niemand war zu sehen. Als sie zu einer der Zellen kam entdeckte sie einen toten Soldaten auf dem Boden.

"Kann doch nicht war sein!" fluchte sie, "Der muss doch irgendwie zu kriegen sein!"

Vor lauter Wut trat sie nach dem Soldaten der am Boden lag:

"Kannst du nicht ordentlich auf ihn aufpassen, verdammt?" Dann drehte sie sich um und ging zurück zum Ausgang des Gebäudes.

Als die Tür sich öffnete stand eine Frau in einer von Volgins Uniformen vor ihr. Die blonden Haare waren nach hinten gekämmt und sie trug eine Brille auf der Nase. Als sie Kate sah starrte sie sie ungläubig an:

"Oh… " Doch bevor sie noch etwas anderes sagen konnte hatte Kate sie gepackt und nach drinnen gezogen. Mit einem Polizeigriff drückte sie die Frau auf den Boden:

"DU! Wer verdammt bist du!"

"Lass mich los!" zeterte die Blonde doch Kate ließ nicht locker:

"Warum gibst du dich für mich aus?"

"LASS MICH LOS!" forderte die falsche Eva erneut. Doch Kates Geduld war am Ende und sie packte die Spionin an den Haaren und schlug ihren Kopf auf den Steinboden:

"Jetzt rede, du dreckige Hure! Wo ist Snake!" Ein Schmerzensschrei drang aus der Kehle von Volgins Geliebten:

"Ah… Nein!" Erneut packte Kate Tanya am Kopf und schlug sie auf den Boden. Diesmal so heftig, dass sie sich eine Platzwunde zuzog und das Blut sich auf den Steinen verteilte:

"Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf dumme Spielchen! Also rede oder stirb!"

Doch Tanya blieb standhaft:

"Du bekommst nichts aus mir raus! Er ist schon lange auf der Flucht und wird dir sowieso nicht glauben!"

Kate packte ihr Opfer und warf sie mit voller Wucht gegen die Gitterstäbe der Zellen. Als sie am Boden lag und versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen zog Kate ihre Waffe und zielte auf Eva:

"Er wird mir schon glauben! Genauso wie Volgin! Du stehst sowieso unter Verdacht die Spionin zu sein! Vielleicht gebe ich dir noch eine Chance wenn du endlich mit der Sprache rausrückst!"

Tanya sah Kate finster an und gab schließlich nach:

"Er flieht durch die Kanalisation nach Norden! Ocelot folgt ihm! Du wirst sie nie einholen können!"

"Das schaff ich schon!" meinte Kate und beugte sich zu Tanya herab:

"Und dass hier brauchst du auch nicht mehr!" meinte Kate und nahm ihr das Funkgerät ab und zertrat es auf dem Boden. Dann stand sie auf und trat Tanya in die Magengruppe, worauf diese erneut auf dem Boden zusammen sank:

"Das ist dafür dass du mich in Dolinovodno nieder geschlagen hast!" Dann verließ Kate den Gefängnistrakt und ließ die vor Schmerzen wimmernde falsche Eva achtlos auf dem Boden liegen.

Die Kanalisation roch Ekel erregend. Doch Kate ging tapfer durch das knöchelhohe Abwasser. Sie folgte dem Hundgebell das durch die Tunnel drang und rannte nach Norden. Sie muss ihn einfach erwischen. In der Ferne sah sie ein Licht dass das Ende der Kanaltunnel signalisierte. Doch als Kate näher kam erkannte sie eine Gruppe Schatten an dem Wasserfall stehen der unendlich scheinende Meter in die Tiefe führte. Sie blieb kurz stehen und erkannt die Ozeloteinheit mit Adam und einigen Hunden da stehen. Und an der Kante des Wasserfalls stand ein malträtierter und halb nackter Snake. Doch bevor Kate etwas unternehmen konnte zielte Ocelot mit seiner Waffe auf Snake und drückte ab. Doch es kam kein Schuss aus dem Colt und einen Augenblick später ließ Snake sich nach hinten fallen und sprang hinunter in den Fluss. Ocelot ging schnell bis zur Kante des Wasserfalls und drückte erneut ab, und noch einmal. Doch es kam keine Kugel aus dem Colt und Snake fiel in die Tiefe.

Als es schon zu spät war rannte Kate nach vorn und kam neben Ocelot zum stehen:

"NEIN! SNAKE!" rief sie den Wasserfall hinunter, doch es war zu spät. Ocelot sah sie verwundert an:

"Was machst du hier!?"

"Was machst du hier, Ocelot?" schrie Kate den Major an:

"Wieso schießt du auf ihn? Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein!" Verzweifelt fiel Kate auf die Knie:

"Erst verschwindet er spurlos und dann finde ich ihn irgendwo in der sowjetischen Taiga!" Ocelot sah Kate fragend an:

" Wen hast du gefunden? Snake? Kennst du ihn?" Mit ernstem Blick sah Kate zu Adam hinauf:

"Snake ist mein Bruder!"

3. Kapitel

Geschwisterliebe

1964 Groznyj Grad

Kate saß auf dem Bett in ihrem Zimmer während Ocelot nervös vor ihr auf und ab lief:

"Wieso gerade dein Bruder? Wie kommt er dazu?" zeterte Ocelot vor sich hin.

"Was weiß ich denn!?" schrie Kate ihn an: " Er ist vor Jahren abgehauen!"

Ocelot wollte sich diesen Ton nicht gefallen lassen und erhob seine Stimme:

" Komm mir nicht so! Er ist weg verdammt! Und diese Tanya ist auch über alle Berge!"

"Kann ich doch nix für! DU wolltest dich um sie kümmern!"

"Warum hast du sie nicht fertig gemacht, als du es konntest!?" schrie Ocelot Kate weiter an.

"Weil ich meinen Bruder vor deiner Arroganz beschützen wollte!"

"MEINER Arroganz!?" Ocelots Augenbraue fing an zu zucken als er das hörte. Doch Kate schrie ihn unbeirrt weiter an:

"Du glaubst wohl du bist der Allertollste und kannst dir alles erlauben! Wir sollen Volgin aufhalten und nicht unsere eigenen Agenten über den Haufen schießen!"

"DU sollst Volgin aufhalten! Ich bin nur hier um das Erbe der Philosophen zu finden!"

"Na dann geh doch und such dein Erbe! Ich schaff das auch ohne dich!"

"Ohne mich würdest du immer noch in Dolinovodno herum liegen!" meinte Ocelot ernst und verschwand mit enttäuschter Mine aus dem Zimmer.

Seufzend ließ sich Kate rücklings auf das Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke. Sie glaubt heulen zu müssen. Und wenn sie nicht zu stolz währe um sich vor sich selbst diese Blöße zu geben, hätte sie es sicherlich getan. Stattdessen gab sie sich selbst eine Ohrfeige und sagte zu sich:

"Hör auf zu heulen, Kate und mach dich endlich an die Arbeit!" Entschlossen stand sie auf und schnappte sich ihren Rucksack und nahm noch eine Schmerztablette als das Ziehen in ihren Körper zurückkehrte. Als sie sich den Rucksack über die Schulter warf öffnete sich die Tür und Ocelot kam zurück in den Raum. Als die Tür hinter ihm zu ging blieb er stehen und sah Kate an:

"Eva?" Ohne Ocelot anzusehen lud sie ihren Colt:

"Was willst du noch?"

"Es… tut mir leid!" Kate blickte ungläubig zu Ocelot auf der jetzt auf sie zu ging und sich vor sie stellte:

"Ich… Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien!" Über Kates Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln:

" Mit tut es auch leid! Du hattest Recht! Ich hatte Eva erledigen sollen und ohne dich währe ich wahrscheinlich schon tot!"

"Schon gut! Wie willst du weiter vorgehen?"

"Ich werde Snake suchen! Ich kenne meinen Bruder! Er wird bestimmt hierher zurückkehren wollen!"

"Gut! Ich kann dir helfen!"

"Helfen?" Ocelot setzte sich und warf Kate ein kleines Gerät mit einem Bildschirm zu:

" Ich habe Snake einen Sender eingepflanzt! Hiermit kannst du ihn orten! Und nimm ein paar meiner Männer mit!"

Kate sah sich das kleine Gerät und den blinkenden Punkt auf dem Bildschirm an:

"Danke! Ich frag mich wie ich dass alles wieder gut machen soll!"

"Dir fällt schon was ein! Entschuldige mich, aber ich muss zu Volgin! Es währe nett wenn du mich über Eva informierst wenn du was Neues weißt! Wir müssen sie einfach dran kriegen!"

"Das werden wir! Wir sind doch Adam und Eva, oder?" meinte Kate keck, doch Ocelot drehte sie kühl zu ihr rum, bevor er in Richtung Tür ging:

"Hauptsache die Schlange wird uns nicht zum Verhängnis!" Dann hielt er auf seinem Weg erneut inne:

"Ach, Eva!?"

"Ja?"

"Ich tue das nur weil du es bist! Snake hat mir einige herbe Niederlagen verpasst. Wenn ich die Chance noch einmal bekomme werde ich deinen Bruder nicht davon kommen lassen!" Dann verließ er das Zimmer.

Kate musste es so hinnehmen. Ocelot war viel zu stolz als sich kampflos zu ergeben und zu ehrgeizig um noch einmal zu verlieren.

Nachdem Kate sich mit einigen Waffen, wie einer Skorpion und einer AK 47 ausgerüstet hatte, machte sie sich mit 5 von Ocelots Männern auf die Jagt nach Snake. Laut seinem Peilsender folgte er immer noch dem Flusslauf und schlug sich durch das Gebüsch.

Sie schlich mit den Soldaten durch den Wald und signalisierte ihnen durch Handzeichen immer wieder die Richtung. Als sie an einem Wasserfall angelangten sah sie ihn. Snake schlich sich mit vielen Schürfwunden um den kleinen Teich herum und verschwand schließlich hinter dem Wasserfall. Die Ocelots wollten ihm hinterher und sahen Kate fragend an. Doch die signalisierte ihnen zu warten. Snake ist bestimmt nicht ohne Grund hier und mit ein bisschen Glück würden sie die falsche Eva gleich mit erwischen. Kates Vermutung wurde wenig später bestätigt und Tanya kam auf einem Motorrad angefahren. Die Ocelots sprangen sofort aus den Büschen und griffen sie an. Kate wollte sie noch zurück halten doch die falsche Eva hatte ihre Broomhandle gezogen und erschoss im Vorüberfahren einen Soldaten nach dem anderen. Anschließend sprang sie mit ihrem Motorrad direkt durch den Wasserfall und war verschwunden. Kate stand allein im Gebüsch. Zum Glück hatte Eva sie nicht bemerkt. Kate schlich sich an den Wasserfall heran und lugte dahinter. Jetzt musste sie sich schnell einen Notfallplan überlegen. Sie konnte Snake und Eva beobachten. Sollte sie jetzt da rein und Eva einfach abknallen? Dann währe das Problem aus der Welt. Doch sie entschied sich dafür sich in eine Nische am Eingang der Höhle zu zwängen und die beiden zu belauschen.

Als Erstes erfuhr sie dass ihr Bruder ein Auge verloren hatte um diese kleine, verlogene Hure zu retten. Kate wunderte sich über ihren Bruder. Diese Eva musste ihm wohl ziemlich viel bedeuten. Kate hörte wie Tanya von ihrem Job erzählte. Sie sollte angeblich die Testdaten von Sokolov besorgen. Das schien sie getan zu haben. Kate überlegte ob sie jetzt einschreiten sollte. Doch als Tanya in Unterwäsche vor Snake auf und ab stolzierte wurde Kate fast schlecht. Wie eine Hure kroch sie über den Boden und warf sich Snake um den Hals und dankte ihm für die Rettung.

"Gott, wie leicht ist er doch rumzukriegen!" dachte Kate als Tanya dann auch noch anfing Snake zu küssen. Doch zu ihrer Verwunderung stieß er sie zurück und erklärte ihr dass er ganz gut allein auf sich aufpassen könnte.

"Guter Junge!" dachte Kate und beobachtete die beiden gelassen weiter. Sie überlegte ob sie wohl dazwischen gegangen währe, wenn Snake sich hätte verführen lassen. Doch sie kam zu keinem eindeutigen Ergebnis. So verbrachte sie die ganze Nacht in der Nische und wartete ab. Sie wusste nicht genau auf was, doch sie würde den Moment schon erkennen.

Als es für Snake und Tanya Zeit war aufzubrechen, holte Tanya einen Block C3 aus der Seitentasche ihres Motorrades. Den Sprengstoff hatte sie aus Groznyj Grad geklaut. Nur erklärte sie Snake wie sie ihn benutzen kann und wo er sie an den Tanks des Shagohods anbringen sollte. Tanya meinte sie würde einen Teil des C3 behalten um die Brücke in die Luft zu jagen. Snake gab sein Einverständnis und Tanya nahm ein Stück des Sprengstoffes und formte ihn zu einem Herz, das sie Snake gab.

"Gott, wie lächerlich dämlich!" dachte Kate und wartete darauf das Tanya hier endlich verschwand.

Als Tanya auf ihrem Motorrad saß schwadronierte sie noch etwas über das Fahren und dass sie sich nur auf dem Motorrad lebendig fühlte, wenn der Wind sie peitschte.

"Jeder wie er es verdient, du Hure!" dachte Kate und wurde langsam ungeduldig. Doch schließlich schmiss sie ihre Maschine an und sprang mit ihr durch den Wasserfall. Snake sah ihr nach und wollte sich dann auf den Weg durch den Tunnel machen. Doch er hielt inne als er eine Stimme hinter sich hörte die er fast vergessen hatte:

" Hallo, John!" Erschrocken drehte er sich um und sah die Frau an die jetzt aus ihrer Nische getreten war und vor dem Wasserfall stand:

"Kate!?"

" Na! Auch hier!?" fragte Kate sarkastisch während sie sich an das Lagerfeuer setzte und Snake vorwurfsvoll ansah. Sie nickte und signalisierte Snake zu ihr zu kommen:

"Volgin kann warten! Setz dich!" Snake sah sie verwundert an und setzte sich schließlich neben sie:

"Was… was machst du hier? Wieso…?"

"Ganz ruhig, Brüderchen!" meinte Kate cool und zündete sich eine Zigarette an:

"Ich bin hier um dich über diese kleine blonde Hexe aufzuklären!"

"EVA?"

"Nein! Nicht EVA!"

"Wer dann?" Snakes Blicke wurden immer verwunderter als Kate weiter sprach:

"Ich hab keine Ahnung wer sie ist! Aber sie ist auf keinen Fall EVA!"

"Du spinnst doch, Kate! Was willst du von mir? Wie kommst du überhaupt hierher?"

" La li lu le lo, lieber Bruder!" Snake sah erschrocken auf in Kates ernstes Gesicht:

"D… Du… DU bist EVA!?" Er sah sie von oben bis unten an:

"Du trägst Ocelots Uniform!" stellte er fest.

"Die habe ich in Groznyj Grad geklaut!"

"Du warst in Groznyj Grad?" Kate lachte sarkastisch:

"Ich bin seit Dolinovodno hinter dir her! Aber du bist ja nicht zu kriegen!"

" Also solltest du mich in Rassvet 10 treffen!"

"Ja! Mir wurde gesagt, dass Adam nicht kann, da haben sie mich damit beauftragt! Doch deine Eva hat mich im Wald von hinten nieder geschlagen und einfach meine Rolle übernommen!"

"Was ändert dass jetzt an meiner Mission?" meinte Snake und stand auf:

"Sie hat mir bis hierher geholfen, sie wird es sicher auch weiter tun! Mich interessiert nicht warum sie es tut! Wichtig ist dass ich Volgin aufhalte!" Kate sah sprachlos zu ihrem Bruder auf, doch schließlich breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht ein hämisches Grinsen aus:

"Du bist immer noch das gleiche Arschloch wie früher, John!"

" Ich hab dich nicht gebeten hier aufzutauchen!" Jetzt erhob sich auch Kate und stellte sich vor ihren Bruder:

"Gut! Wenn mich wieder alleine zurück lassen willst! Ich dachte ich könnte meinen Bruder irgendwann in die Augen sehen und denken er währe ein guter Kerl. Aber er ist ein feiger Hund der alle im Stich lässt wenn er damit seine Haut retten kann!"

"Jetzt gräbst du die ollen Kamellen aus! Das ist längst vergangen, Kate!"

"Für mich nicht! Warum bist du damals weggelaufen? " Snake sah traurig auf den Boden unter sich:

"Ich konnte es nicht ertragen wie ihr euch von diesem Schwein demütigen lasst! Ihr habt doch alles einfach über euch ergehen lassen!"

"Nein, John! Ich habe Mutter angefleht mit uns zu fliehen! Ich wollte auch nicht mehr! Du warst damals meine letzte Hoffnung aus dieser Hölle heraus zu kommen, doch du warst einfach weg uns hast mir nichts weiter als eine dumme Abschiedsnotiz da gelassen! Was hätte ich denn allein tun sollen? Ich war 6 Jahre alt!" schluchzte Kate und versuchte mit aller Macht die Tränen zu unterdrücken die aus ihr heraus brechen wollten. Snake sah sie stumm und ratlos an als Kate ihn anschrie:

"Du hast mich bei diesem dreckigem Hund gelassen! Es war dir doch egal was mit mir passiert! Als du weg warst wurde es doch nur noch schlimmer! Von da an lag ich jede Nacht allein in dem Zimmer. Dein Bett war leer. Mit dir war auch die letzte Grenze für Vater verschwunden. Ich lag zitternd vor Angst in meinem Bett. Jede Nacht. Und jede Nacht schlich er sich zu mir und…" Kate hielt inne drehte sich weg von Snake. Der sah sie an und wusste nicht was er tun sollte:

"Er… er hat dich…?" Kate drehte sich wieder um:

"Ja, er hat!" Dann sah sie auf den Boden wie ein schuldiges Kind:

"Irgendwann, als Mutter nicht da war. Kam er zu mir in die Küche und wollte es wieder tun. Da beschloss ich dass es so nicht weiter gehen konnte. Ich nahm ein Messer und stach immer wieder auf ihn ein. Selbst als er schon längst Tod war ließ ich all meine Wut an ihm aus. Irgendwann kam ich zur Besinnung. Sein Blut klebte in der ganzen Küche… und an mir. Ich sah meine Hände an und war völlig erschöpft doch ich fühlte mich befreit. Das Blut meines Peinigers war ein Anblick der mein Herz vor Freude höher schlagen lies. Obwohl ich ein Kind war fand ich es nicht schlimm einen Mord begangen zu haben. Dann hörte ich Mutters Schlüssel an der Tür und so schnell ich konnte floh ich durch das Küchenfenster. Als ich wegrannte hörte ich ihren Schrei aus dem Haus grellen. Doch es war mir egal und ich lief immer weiter in den Regen hinaus. Ich verspürte noch nie ein schöneres Gefühl als ich an der Meeresklippe stand und die Wassertropfen mir ins Gesicht fielen. "

Snake legte seine Hand behutsam auf die Schulter seiner Schwester:

"Kate! Ich… wusste nicht…!" Kate sah Snake mit tränengefüllten Augen an:

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld, John! Ich hätte viel früher etwas unternehmen sollen!"

Snake nahm seine Schwester und drückte sie an seine Brust:

"Nein, Kate! Ich hätte dich nie allein lassen dürfen! Es tut mir leid!"

Momente lang standen sie in inniger Umarmung da und beiden fehlten die Worte.

War es wirklich so einfach alles zu vergessen? Kate spürte wie Snake sie immer fester an sich drückte, fast zerquetschte. Es schien als wollte er die Vergangenheit aus ihr heraus pressen um es wieder gut zu machen.

Jetzt legte auch Kate ihre Arme um Snake und drückte ihn an sich:

"Oh Bruder! So viele Jahre hab ich dich verflucht!"

" Es tut mir unendlich Leid, Kate! Ich verstehe es wenn du mich hasst!" meinte Snake und ließ sie los. Er wollte sich schon wegdrehen und gehen als Kate ihn aufhielt:

"Ich hasse dich nicht, John!" verwundert sah er sie an:

"Nicht!?"

"Du kannst nichts dafür! Außerdem bist du ein viel zu schmucker Mann geworden um dich zu hassen!" grinste Kate und boxte ihn liebevoll auf den Oberarm.

Snake wusste nicht warum, doch mit einem Mal bewegte er sich wie ferngesteuert. Er zog Kate an sich heran und küsste sie. Kate sah ihn geschockt an. Doch anstatt ihn weg zu stoßen legte sie die Arme um seinen Hals und erwiderte den Kuss. Als ihre Lippen sich voneinander trennten sahen sie sich an und konnten nicht fassen was gerade geschehen war. Kate ließ Snake los und drehte sich von ihm weg:

"Gott! Was mache ich hier eigentlich?" griff sie sich an den Kopf. Snake stand da und starrte ausdruckslos vor sich hin:

"Es… tut mir leid."

Als ihr Bruder so bedröpelt vor ihr stand fing Kate an zu lachen:

"Oh Mann! Lass uns das lieber gleich vergessen!"

"Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist!"

" Vielleicht mein grenzenloser Charme!?" fragte Kate neckisch und klopfte Snake auf die Schulter:

"Aber für einen ungehobelten Klotz küsst du ganz gut! Und jetzt an die Arbeit, Snake! Volgin wartet nicht bis der Herr sich endlich mal die Ehre gibt ihn auszuschalten!"

"Schon gut! Was machst du jetzt?"

"Ich werde zurück nach Groznyj Grad gehen und diese Tanya suchen! Hier ist die Frequenz meines Funkgerätes! Wenn du mich brauchst melde dich!" erklärte Kate und gab Snake einen Zettel mit ein paar Zahlen drauf.

"Alles klar! Dann auf gutes Gelingen, Schwesterchen!"

"Hals und Beinbruch, John!"

Dann ging Snake auf den Tunnel zu und verschwand darin. Kaum war aus Kates Blickfeld drehte sie sich um schlug ihren Kopf mehrmals leicht gegen die Wand der Höhle:

"Jesus Maria! Wo bin ich hier nur rein geraten!?" Dann nahm sie seufzend ihr Funkgerät und rief Ocelot an der sich mit einem "Was ist los, Eva?" meldete.

"Adam! Ich habe Snake gefunden! Er ist jetzt auf dem Weg nach Groznyj Grad um die Tanker des Shagohods mit dem gestohlenen C3 in die Luft zu jagen!"

"Weiß er von mir?"

"Nein! Ich hab ihm gesagt die Uniform hätte ich geklaut!"

"Gut! Was ist mit der falschen Eva?"

" Du hattest Recht! Es ist diese Tanya! Sie müsste mittlerweile wieder in der Basis sein!"

"Gut! Ich kümmere mich darum, dass Snake freie Bahn hat! Du kümmerst dich um Tanya! Sieh zu das Volgin sie in die Finger bekommt!"

"Alles klar! Ich meld mich!" Kate beendete das Gespräch und ging durch den Wasserfall zurück in den Wald nach Groznyj Grad.

Zurück in der Basis ging Kate auf der Suche nach Tanya durch die unterirdischen Gewölbe der Festung. Die Keller rochen muffig und feucht. Die vielen Gänge bildeten ein fast unüberblickbares Labyrinth. Ein paar Wachen patrouillierten in den Gängen und ließen Kate unbeachtet. Eine Treppe führte weiter in die Tiefe. Eine Wache kam gerade von unten herauf als Kate hinab stieg. Ein langer, spärlich beleuchteter Gang führte weiter. Am Ende dieses Ganges wurde ein Raum von einer Tresortür verschlossen. Davor hockte Tanya und versuchte diese Tür zu öffnen. In ihrer Arbeit vertieft merkte sie nicht wie Kate hinter ihr stand:

"Na! Hast du das Erbe schon gefunden?"

Erschocken drehte Tanya sich um starrte Kate an:

"Nicht du schon wieder!"

" Doch! Ich schon wieder! Und diesmal kommst du nicht davon!" Tanya drückte sich rücklings an die Tresortür als sie in den Lauf von Kates Revolver sah:

"Lass mich endlich in Ruhe!"

"Ha! Gerne doch! Sobald der Oberst hier ist!" höhnte Kate und nahm ihn Funkgerät:

"Ocelot! Hörst du mich?"

"Was ist?"

"Ich hab sie!"

Tanya sah Kate mit knirschenden Zähnen an:

"Wage es nicht!" Doch Kate grinste sie hämisch an und drehte den Revolver um ihren Finger:

"Uh! Ich habe ja solche Angst!" Dann war wieder Ocelot durch das Funkgerät zu hören:

"Wo seit ihr?"

"Ich hab sie in den unterirdischen Gewölben an der Tresortür gestellt! Wenn du so freundlich wärst und Oberst Volgin hier her schickst!?"

"Gerne doch!" antwortete er und Kate meinte fast sein fieses Grinsen zu spüren:

"Beeil dich bitte! Ich kann ihren Anblick nicht länger ertragen!"

"Alles klar! Ich fliege!" Dann wurde das Gespräch beendet.

"Wieso hilfst du ihnen?" erhob Tanya ihre Stimme.

"Ich helfe ihnen nicht! Da du nicht reden willst liefere ich dich halt aus. So wird der Oberst auch mir vertrauen!" erklärte Kate gleichgültig.

"Snake wird mir da schon heraus helfen!" meinte Tanya übermütig. Doch Kate begann hämisch zu lachen:

"Pha! Ich glaube kaum dass er es wagt seine Hand gegen mich zu erheben!"

"Sag mal für wen hältst du dich eigentlich? Er vertraut mir" fauchte Tanya.

"Für seine Schwester!" Tanya wollte nicht glauben was sie da hörte und starrte Kate fragend an als sie weiter erzählte:

"Seine Schuld ist zu groß, er würde dich selbst zu Volgin tragen, wenn ich es verlange!"

"Aber… Wieso?"

"Das geht dich wohl einen verdammten Dreck an!"

Von weitem waren Schritte zu hören. Es waren mehrere Menschen die durch die Gänge kamen. Verzweifelt sah Tanya Kate an:

" Bitte lass mich gehen! Volgin wird mich töten wenn er mich in die Finger bekommt!"

"Hand hoch Wen das interessiert!" meinte Kate sarkastisch und blickte sich fragend im Gang um bis sie wieder Tanya ansah:

"Merkst du was!?"

Verbittert blickte Tanya auf als Volgin mit Ocelot und ein paar Soldaten hinter Kate aus der Dunkelheit auftauchte. Kate drehte sich um und salutierte als Volgin sie ansah:

"Oberst Volgin! Mir ist es gelungen Tanya als die Spionin zu entlarven! Ich bin ihr hierher gefolgt und habe sie gestellt als sie sich Zugang zu dem Erbe verschaffen wollte!"

"Gut gemacht!" grinste Volgin und legte seine Hand auf Tanyas Schulter:

"Sie wird meinen Zorn zu spüren bekommen!" meinte er und ließ Blitze um seine Hand zucken:

"Schafft sie weg!" befahl er den Soldaten die sofort zu Tanya gingen und sie auf die Beine zogen. Bevor Volgin den Soldaten folgte drehte er sich noch einmal zu Kate:

"Du bist eine fähige Soldatin, Kleine! Ich werde mich noch erkenntlich zeigen!" Dann ging er zurück durch den Gang:

"Folgen sie mir, Major!"

Ocelot wartete noch einen Moment, ging dann zu Kate und flüsterte ihr zu:

"Snake ist dabei den Sprengstoff anzubringen! Wenn alles klappt sind wir in einer Stunde auf dem Weg nach Hause! Versuch so lange diese Tür zu öffnen! Die Wachen hier nehme ich mit, so bist du ungestört! Ich sag dir Bescheid wenn es Zeit ist zu verschwinden!"

"Alles klar!" nickte Kate. Dann ging Ocelot davon und folgte Oberst Volgin.

Seit einer Viertel Stunde verzweifelte Kate jetzt an dieser Tür. Sie lies sich einfach nicht auf bekommen. Kate wollte schon aufgeben. Doch dann klickte es in der Tür und das Schloss öffnete sich.

"Ja!" jubelte Kate leise und zog sie ganz auf. Doch als sie in den Tresor trat war dieser vollkommen leer. Das Erbe der Philosophen war weg.

"Verdammt! Wie können 100 Milliarden Dollar verschwinden?" fluchte sie als plötzlich die Sirenen von Groznyj Grad anfingen zu heulen. Kate sprang auf und lief aus dem Tresor als ihr Funkgerät piepste. Im Laufen nahm Kate das Gespräch entgegen:

"Ich höre!" Am anderen Ende meldete sich ein ziemlich nervöser Ocelot:

"Eva! Du musst sofort da raus kommen! Gleich geht die ganze Anlage in die Luft!"

"Adam! Das Erbe ist weg!" entgegnete Kate.

"Ich weiß! Volgin hatte es bei sich und hat es The Boss übergeben! Ich habe leider keine Ahnung wo sie es hin gebracht hat! Aber das ist jetzt egal! Komm sofort da raus!"

"In Ordnung!" Kate beendete das Gespräch und rannte die Treppen hinauf. Als sie wieder ans Tageslicht kam rannte sie weiter in Richtung Hauptflügel. Aus der Shagohodhalle kamen jetzt jede Menge Soldaten heraus. Sie flohen vor der bevorstehenden Explosion und rannten dabei fast Kate über den Haufen. Schreiend liefen sie davon doch Kate hielt einen von ihnen fest:

"Soldat! Wo ist Major Ocelot?" Der Soldat sah sie voller Panik an:

"Madam! Ich weiß nicht! Er muss noch da drin sein!"

" Wo ist der Major?" schrie Kate den Soldaten an. Doch der riss sich los und rannte davon.

"Verdammter Feigling!" rief Kate ihm noch hinterher bis sie weiter zur Halle rannte.

Doch da gingen die Sprengladungen hoch. Feuer schlug aus der Halle und Soldaten flogen durch die Luft. Die Explosion wurde immer gewaltiger, bis die Druckwelle auch Kate ergriff und nach hinten an eine Containerwand warf. Im Flug rief sie Ocelots Namen. Als sie auf dem Boden vor dem Container aufkam hob sie die Arme vor ihr Gesicht um sich vor den weiteren Detonationen zu schützen. Flammen schlugen immer weiter aus der Halle die in sich zusammen fiel. Metallteile und Steine wurden durch die Luft geschleudert. Kate verbrannte fast bei der Hitze der Explosionen. Doch mit einem Mal kam ein Schatten über sie. Kate dachte es muss einer der Steinbrocken sein die durch die Luft flogen und zuckte zusammen. Doch dann spürte sie ein paar Arme und wurde an einen Körper gedrückte. Als Kate die Augen öffnete sah sie den dunkelblauen Stoff aus dem auch ihre Uniform gemacht war.

Mit einem Mal war es totenstill in Groznyj Grad. Überall lagen tote Soldaten und Schutt. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch und Schießpulver lag in der Luft.

Mit feuchten Augen sah Kate ihren Beschützer an und nahm ihn in die Arme:

"Adam! Du lebst!" lehnte sie sich an seine Brust.

"Bist du in Ordnung, Eva?" fragte Ocelot während er sanft über Kates Haar strich.

"Ja! Mir geht's gut!"

Ocelot half Kate auf die Beine und sah auf den Hauptflügel der jetzt ein brennender Haufen aus Stein und Metall war:

"Das war es jetzt wohl!"

"Ging schneller als ich dachte!" bemerkte Kate. Doch da erschütterte der Boden unter ihnen und unter lautem Getöse erhob sich der Shagohod aus den Trümmern.

"Oh nein…" stöhnte Ocelot:" Er hat es überstanden!"

"Das kann doch nicht sein!" verzweifelte Kate als Ocelot sie an sich drückte. Doch der Superpanzer stellte sich auf und warf die Trümmerteile von sich. Ocelot packte Kate an den Schultern und sah sie scharf an:

"Hör zu, Eva! Du musst hier so schnell wie möglich weg! 50 Kilometer nördlich von hier liegt ein See. Dort steht eine WIG mit der kommst du von hier weg! Beeil dich!" Dann ließ er sie los und wollte gehen. Doch Kate hielt ihn auf:

"Was ist mit dir, Adam? Komm mit mir!" Ocelot blieb stehen und sah Kate nicht an:

"Nein! Ich muss Volgin aufhalten!" Dann rannte er dem Shagohod hinterher.

Kate sah ihm noch einen Moment seufzend hinterher. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg, raus aus Groznyj Grad, in den Dschungel Pakistans.

Kate war schon einige Minuten unterwegs durch den Dschungel. Doch der Weg zog sich ewig hin. Kate hatte ein ungutes Gefühl dabei, einfach so zu verschwinden. Ocelots Worte kamen ihr in den Kopf:

" Wir sind doch Adam und Eva, oder? Also müssen wir aufeinander aufpassen!" Plötzlich hielt sie inne und sah zurück. Groznyj Grad war nicht mehr zu sehen, doch Kate wusste, sie musste zurück und Adam da raus holen. Als sie umdrehte nahm sie ihr Funkgerät und rief Snake an:

"Snake! Wo seit ihr?"

"Kate!? Geht es dir gut?"

"Ja, ja! Wo verdammt bist du?"

"Wir sind gleich an der Brücke bei Groznyj Grad! Wir wollen den Shagohod darauf locken und sie dann in die Luft jagen!"

"Ihr seit ja wahnsinnig!"

"Das tut nichts zur Sache! Der Shagohod muss zerstört werden! Ende!" Dann brach er das Gespräch ab.

"Verdammt!" fluchte Kate und rannte zurück zur Festung. Dort lag alles in Schutt und Asche. Der Superpanzer hatte gewütet und keinen Stein auf dem anderen gelassen.

Tote Soldaten lagen überall unter Trümmerteilen. Kate rannte quer durch die Groznyj Grad, über die Leichen hinweg zur Startbahn. In der Ferne sah sie den Shagohod davon brausen. Sie schwang sich auf ein Motorrad das verlassen am Rande der Startbahn stand und warf den Motor an. Mit voller Geschwindigkeit raste sie los, doch das Motorrad war viel zu langsam um das Monster einzuholen. Als sie dem Shagohod langsam näher kam erkannte sie einige Motorräder die ihm folgten. Die Brücke war schon in Sicht und Kate sah ein weiteres Motorrad über die Brücke fahren.

"Das muss John sein!" dachte sie sich und trieb ihr Motorrad weiter an. Doch der Shagohod fuhr bereits auf der Brücke, die jetzt mit einer riesigen Explosion in die Tiefe stürzte. Der Shagohod knartze und rutsche die Brücke hinab. Auch die Motorräder fielen die Klippe hinunter in den Fluss. Ein Einziges kam kurz vor dem Abhang zum stehen.

"Ocelot!" rief Kate als sie ihn erkannte und hielt neben ihm an. Doch der atmete schwer und sah in die Tiefe hinab die von Rauchwolken verdeckt wurden. Dann wandte er sich zu Kate:

"Eva! Was machst du noch hier?"

"Ocelot! Was ist mit deinem Gesicht?" Ocelots linke Gesichtshälfte war verbrannt und vollkommen gerötet.

"Das ist nichts weiter! WIESO bist du noch hier?" Doch bevor Kate antworten konnte kam ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm aus der Schlucht und plötzlich fuhr der Shagohod an einem noch herabhängendem Brückenteil herauf und sprang über Snake und Tanya auf der anderen Seite hinweg. Mit offenem Mund starrten Kate und Ocelot den Panzer an, konnten nicht glauben was sie sahen. Zwar war der hintere Teil abgebrochen. Doch das machte ihn sicher nicht ungefährlicher. Snake und Tanya fuhren auf ihrem Motorrad davon, dem Shagohod hinterher. Kate und Ocelot standen nun allein vor den Resten der Brücke und sahen durch die Totenstille hinüber.

"Das kann doch nicht war sein!" fluchte Ocelot und trat immer wieder gegen sein Motorrad, bis Kate ihn von hinten an den Schultern festhielt:

"Adam! Hör auf!" Doch Ocelot wollte sich nicht beruhigen. Außer sich vor Wut drehte er sich um und schrie Kate an:

"Kapierst du nicht was das bedeutet? Er ist nicht mehr aufzuhalten!"

"Mein Bruder schafft das! Glaub an ihn!" Doch Ocelots Blick wurde immer finsterer. Mit einem Mal packte er Kate an den Schultern und zog sie ein Stück näher an sich heran während seine Stimmer immer lauter und ernster wurde:

"ER ist nicht Gott, verdammt! Ich scheiß auf deinen Bruder!" Er hielt inne als er Kates Blicke sah. Sie schaute ihm ernst und kalt in die Augen:

"Lass mich los!" forderte sie langsam. Ocelot tat was Kate forderte und drehte sich ungewöhnlich ruhig zu seinem Motorrad um:

"Flieh Eva! Sieh zu dass du hier weg kommst!" Auch Kates Stimme wurde jetzt wieder ruhiger:

"Was soll das? Du weißt dass ich nicht gehe! Ich habe keine Angst vor Volgin!"

Ocelot stockte, wandte sich wieder von seiner Maschine ab und sah Eva an. Er dachte drüber nach wie er Eva dazu bringen könnte zu verschwinden. Schließlich gab sein Kopf seinen Gefühlen nach. Er zog Eva an sich heran und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Als er den Kuss abbrach bevor Kate reagieren konnte sah er ihr tief in die schmachtenden Augen:

"Aber ich habe Angst um dich!" Dann stieg er ohne ein Wort auf sein Motorrad und warf den Motor an. Bevor er startete drehte er sich noch einmal um:

"Geh, Eva! Bitte bring dich in Sicherheit!" Dann ließ er Kate stehen und fuhr davon.

Kate sah ihm ungläubig hinterher. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen oder tun sollte. Sie stand einfach nur da und fasste nicht dass Adam sie geküsst hat. Und - dass er Angst um sie hat. Doch als er nicht mehr zu sehen war kam sie aus ihrer Trance zurück und sprang auf ihr Motorrad:

"Ich lass dich jetzt nicht einfach auf nimmer Wiedersehen abhauen ohne dir meine Telefonnummer zu geben!" sagte Kate grinsend zu sich selbst und fuhr ihm hinterher.

Ocelot war direkt in den Dschungel hinein gefahren. Die Wege waren steinig und schwer passierbar auf zwei Reifen. Doch Kate holte alles aus ihrer Maschine heraus und sprang die hügligen Wege hinab. Als sie einen Hügel hinab in ein Tal fuhr, sah sie ein ganzes Stück vor sich Ocelot.

"Adam!" rief sie durch den Wald, doch er hörte nicht und mit einem Mal gab Kates Motorrad rasselnde Geräusche von sich. Mit einem Knall stockte die Maschine ruckartig und warf Kate nach vorn ab. Sie flog ein Stück den Hügel hinab und kam ein paar Mal auf dem Erdboden auf. Dann schlitterte Kate, gefolgt von ihrem Motorrad, weiter hinunter, wobei ihre Jacke am Rücken aufriss. Ein umgefallener Baumstamm beendete ihre Schlittertour und Kate prallte gegen das Holz. Das Motorrad jedoch rutschte weiter auf Kate zu. Sie hob die Arme zum Schutz. Doch die Maschine blieb glücklicher Weise kurz vor ihr liegen. Nach einem kurzen Schockmoment kam Kate schwer atmend auf die Beine. Bis auf ein paar Schürfwunden war ihr nichts weiter passiert. Wutentbrannt sah Kate das kaputte Motorrad an und begann dagegen zu treten während sie durch den Wald schrie:

"Du blöde Dreckskarre! Wieso gehst du gerade jetzt kaputt?" Am liebsten währe sie wie ein bockiges Kind unter lautstarken Flüchen auf und ab gesprungen. Doch stattdessen stieß sie einen verzweifelten Wutschrei heraus und schlug mit der Faust gegen einen Baumstamm:

"Wieso renn ich eigentlich diesem Kerl hinterher?" Deprimiert ließ sie sich rücklings an dem Baumstamm sinken:

"Ich bin doch sonst nicht so…" Sie legte den Kopf auf die Knie und sah den Waldboden an. Was erhoffte sie sich eigentlich von Adam? Sie hatte noch nie Lust auf eine amouröse Liaison und jetzt saß sie da und handelte völlig kopflos um diesem Typen zu retten wobei sie noch nicht einmal seinen richtigen Namen kannte.

"Ich glaub es nicht! Der hat mir total den Kopf verdreht!" gab sie verzweifelt zu und ließ sich komplett auf den Waldboden fallen. Durch die Bäume hindurch sah sie in den Himmel und wünschte sich zuhause in ihrem Bett aufzuwachen. Minutenlang lag sie so da ohne über etwas Bestimmtes nach zu denken. Sie sah nur Ocelots Gesicht vor sich und schloss die Augen. Erinnerte sich an seine Lippen auf ihren und wollte dieses Gefühl noch einmal spüren. Doch dann verzog Kate das Gesicht und gab sich eine schallende Ohrfeige:

"Lass endlich das romantische Gespinne und sieh zu dass du hier weg kommst!"

Langsam stand Kate auf und klopfte den Staub aus ihrer Uniform. Mit dem Fuß stieß sie einen Stein weg, steckte die Hände in die Taschen und lief wie zu einem Spaziergang los Richtung See.

Nach Kates Einschätzung war es nicht mehr weit. Immerhin hatte sie die meisten Kilometer mit dem Motorrad zurückgelegt. Auf ihrem Weg hatte sie ein Kaninchen getroffen, das ihr nun schon eine Weile hinterher hoppelte. Als es vor ihre Füße sprang und dort sitzen blieb, sah es Kate von unten her an. Kate sah das Tier schlecht gelaunt an:

"Sieh zu dass du weg kommst, Kaninchen!" Doch das rührte sich keinen Meter und blieb stur sitzen.

"Ich hab gesagt HAU AB!" schrie Kate das Tier an und trat es mit dem Fuß so zur Seite das es in einen nahen Busch flog. Dann ging sie stumm weiter.

Das Kaninchen konnte nichts dafür. Doch Kate verfluchte sich dafür, dass Adam ihr so viel bedeutete.

"Er ist nur irgendein Kerl!" sagte sie immer wieder zu sich selbst und wusste doch genau dass es nicht stimmte. Wie gern würde sie ihn doch mitnehmen. Gedanken verloren ging sie weiter bis sie vom Piepsen ihres Funkgerätes aus ihren Tagträumereien gerissen wurde. Hastig kramte sie in ihrem Rucksack und nahm das Gespräch entgegen. Am anderen Ende meldete sich Ocelot:

"Eva! Wo bist du?"

"Ich bin gleich am See! Wie du es wolltest!" entgegnete sie emotionslos.

"Beeil dich! In ein paar Minuten tauchen hier MIGs auf die den Befehl haben alles zu zerbomben!"

"WAS!? Was ist mit dem Shagohod?"

"Snake hat ihn und Volgin erledigt und ist jetzt am See! Die MIGs sollen seine Labore zerstören. Mach hin damit du deinen Flieger noch erwischst!" forderte Ocelot.

Kate schwieg einen Moment. Sie wusste dass sie ihn nicht wieder sehen würde. Hier trennten sich die Wege und jeder ging zurück in sein altes Leben.

"Eva? Alles in Ordnung?" wollte Ocelot wissen.

"Adam?"

"Hm?"

"Danke für Alles! Ich werde dich vermissen!" dann beendete Kate das Gespräch ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Wenn sie sich schon von ihm verabschieden musste dann sollte es kurz und schmerzlos sein. Allmählich spazierte sie weiter durch den Wald. Plötzlich vernahm sie nicht weit vor sich das Geräusch eines Flugzeugmotors. Sie sah geschockt nach vorn:

"Scheiße! Die WIG!" rief sie und rannte los.

Als sie zwischen den Bäumen hindurch zum See kam verlangsamte Kate ihren Lauf und hielt einige Meter vor dem Wasser an. Das Flugzeug kam auf sie zu und befand sich schon ein Stück über der Wasseroberfläche als es an Kate vorbei rauschte.

Kate stürzte los, ins flache Wasser und wollte der WIG hinterher. Doch sie war unerreichbar. Sie blieb stehen und schrie dem Flugzeug hinterher:

"Komm zurück John! Du kannst mich nicht schon wieder im Stich lassen!" Dann ließ sie sich auf die Knie fallen und sah der WIG hinterher:

"Oh Mann! Das war es wohl mit Eva!" Doch dann fiel jemand aus der offenen Tür der WIG und rollte durch das flache Wasser bis er liegen blieb und sich einen Moment später langsam aufsetzte. Kate sah ihn verwundert an bis sie ihn erkannte:

"ADAM!" rief sie und rannte zu ihm. Fragend drehte er seinen Kopf zu ihr herum:

"Eva!?" Doch kaum hatte er registriert wer da auf ihn zu rannte, fiel Kate ihm um den Hals und warf sich mit ihm ins Wasser. Ocelot war völlig überwältigt von dieser stürmischen Wiedersehensfreude und legte seine Arme mit einem Lächeln behutsam um Kates Oberkörper:

"Was machst du noch hier, Eva?" Es mochte zwar etwas abweisend geklungen haben, aber er freute sich, dass Eva noch bei ihm war.

"Ich hab mein Flugzeug wohl verpasst." meinte Kate ausdruckslos ohne Ocelot los zu lassen.

"Wie schade…!" erwiderte er während er sein Gesicht an Kates Hals legte und in ihren Haaren vergrub, wobei sie deutlich merkte wie glücklich er doch über diesen Umstand war.

Einige Momente vergingen in denen der See um Kate und Ocelot herum rauschte und die beiden sich wortlos in den Armen lagen. Keiner der beiden wollte einen weiteren Schritt gehen und zugeben was er fühlte. Der verdammte Stolz hielt sie immer noch zurück. Obwohl sie eigentlich Bescheid wussten traute sich keiner etwas zu sagen oder los zu lassen. Kate hatte Angst dass sie beide zu stolz waren um vor dem anderen Schwäche zu zeigen und jetzt, wo die Mission vorbei war, jeder seiner Wege ging. Doch bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte rauschten 3 MIGs heran. Kate und Ocelot sahen erschrocken in den Himmel als die Jäger über ihnen hinweg flogen und der WIG folgten die gerade über die Berge abhob. Kate und Ocelot richteten sich auf und sahen den Flugzeugen hinterher.

"Hast du eine Ahnung wie wir hier wegkommen sollen?" wollte Kate wissen. Ocelot packte sie am Handgelenk und zog sie hinter sich her durch das flache Wasser:

"Komm! Mein Motorrad steht hier in der Nähe! Mit ein bisschen Glück schaffen wir es zum Segelflugzeug ans anderen Ende des Sees!"

"Du hast ein Segelflugzeug?" fragte Kate während sie Ocelot hinterher rannte.

"Man braucht doch immer einen Notfallplan, oder?" Er stieg auf das Motorrad und wartete bis Kate hinter ihm saß:

"Halt dich gut fest!" forderte er und startete den Motor.

Kate klammerte sich um Ocelot, der wie ein Verrückter am Ufer entlang raste. Während der Fahrt beobachtete Kate die Flugzeuge die jetzt Snakes WIG umzingelt hatten. Das Segelflugzeug, das im Wasser stand war schon zu sehen und kurz davor brachte Ocelot das Motorrad ruckartig zum stehen und sprang ab:

"Los, Eva! Wir haben keine Zeit mehr!" Doch Kate hielt Ocelot am Arm fest:

"Warte! Sieh doch, Adam!" zeigte Kate auf die MIGs. Ocelot sah sie nervös an:

"Was ist denn?"

"Sieh doch! Die MIGs drehen ab!"

"Was?" Ocelot drehte sich um und sah, wie Kate, den davon fliegenden MIGs hinterher. Sie drehten um und flogen über Kate und Ocelot hinweg zurück. Sie waren genauso schnell verschwunden wie sie aufgetaucht waren. Völlig außer Atem und verwundert sahen sie sich an bis Ocelot anfing zu grinsen:

"Wir… wir haben es geschafft!" Glücklich darüber Alles heil überstanden zu haben fielen sie sich in die Arme und ließen sich schließlich lachend auf den Boden fallen. Nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause griff Kate zu ihrem Funkgerät und rief ihren Bruder an der nicht lange auf sich warten ließ:

"Hier Snake!?"

"Hallo Brüderchen! Danke dass du ohne mich geflogen bist!" begrüßte Kate ihn frech.

"Schwesterchen!? Wo bist du?"

"Noch am See, du Held!" gab sie lachend zur Antwort.

"Am See? Du musst dort weg! Ocelot treibt sich da noch irgendwo herum!"

"Ich weiß! Ich halte ihn gerade fest!"

"Dann lass ihn los und verschwinde da! Mit dem ist nicht zu spaßen!"

" Oh Nein! Den lass ich so schnell nicht wieder los! Und glaub mir, wir werden viel Spaß haben!"

"Ich glaub es nicht!" kam Snakes verzweifelte Antwort zurück:

"Meine Schwester verbündet sich mit dem Feind!"

"Immerhin weiß ich auf welcher Seite er steht!"

"Wenn das eine Anspielung auf Eva sein soll, lass es stecken!"

"Schon gut! Pass bitte auf dich auf, John!"

" Dasselbe wollte ich dir gerade sagen!" Kate hörte ihren Bruder am anderen Ende lachen und konnte sich selbst ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen:

"John?"

"Ja?"

"Versprichst du mir was?"

"Alles was du willst, Schwesterchen!"

"Lass was von dir hören bevor wieder 18 Jahre vergehen!" Eine kurze Pause folgte bis Snake mit ernster Stimme antwortete:

"Versprochen! Sobald ich frei habe!"

"Bis bald! Eva Ende!" beendete Kate das Gespräch und sah Ocelot an der jetzt neben ihr auf der Seite lag, mit seiner Hand den Kopf stütze und auf einem langen Grashalm kaute:

"Oder sollte ich etwa schöne Grüße von dir ausrichten?"

"Lieber nicht!" meinte Ocelot sarkastisch:" Ich glaub er mag mich nicht besonders!"

Mit einem Lächeln warf Kate ihr Funkgerät mit einer Hand in die Luft und fing es wieder auf. Sie sah einen kurzen Moment auf den See und schleuderte dann ihr Funkgerät mit einem Lächeln ins Wasser. Ocelot setzte sich ruckartig neben Kate auf:

" Machst du das öfter?"

"Nein! Aber Das war jetzt echt nötig!" grinste Kate und legte ihren Kopf auf Ocelots Schulter. Vielleicht war das der einfachste Weg Ocelot dazu zu bewegen einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Gespannt saß Kate da und wartete dass etwas passiert. Ocelot sah sie an wie sie zu ihm aufschaute und lächelte kurz. Dann nahm er den Halm aus dem Mund, beugte sich zu ihr und strich ihr über die Wange bevor er seine Lippen auf ihre legte. Nur zu gerne erwiderte Kate den Kuss und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Gott, wie gut es sich doch anfühlte ihn zu küssen. Die weichen, schmalen Lippen raubten Kate jeden Verstand und so ließ sie sich mit ihm nach hinten zurück ins weiche Gras fallen. Ocelot unterbrach den Kuss und sah Kate stumm an. Kate sah ihm fragend in die blauen Falkenaugen die sie vom ersten Moment an in Dolinovodno so atemberaubend schön fand. Doch dann brach Ocelot sein Schweigen:

"Eva?"

"Nein…"

"Nein!?" fragte Ocelot ungläubig nach.

"Willst du mich nicht endlich Kate nennen?" erleichtert lachend senkte Ocelot seinen Kopf bevor er wieder Kate ansah und ein:

"Ich bin Adamska!" grinste. Kate fühlte sich der Ohnmacht nahe und hatte das Gefühl kreischend umfallen zu müssen als sie so liebevoll ansah und mit seiner umwerfend schönen Stimme weiter sprach und Kate dabei über die Wange streichelte:

"Ich liebe dich… Kate!"

Kapitel 4

2005 Nah bei Corpus Christi

Canasta II

Etwas sprachlos und mit verträumten Blicken sahen Suzetta und Cynthia ihre alte Freundin an als sie ihre Geschichte von Pakistan abschloss:

"Tja! Danach lernte ich wie schnell man so eine Uniform ausziehen kann!"

"Das ist total kitschig!" meinte Stephan der sich mittlerweile eine Pfeife angebrannt hatte.

"Ach sei doch nicht so unromantisch, Stephan!" rügte Suzetta den Leuchtturmwärter.

"Meine liebe Sue, du müsstest mich lange genug kennen um zu wissen dass ich ein Realist bin!" Die drei Frauen verdrehten anhand dieser Worte die Augen bis Cynthia sich an Kate wandte:

"Was ist dann passiert? Wieso habt ihr nicht geheiratet?"

"Nun ja… Wir fingen an gemeinsam gegen die beiden Regierungen zu arbeiten. Wir spionierten das CIA und das KGB gegenseitig aus. Damit machten wir einen riesigen Batzen Geld und kauften uns 1 Jahr später dieses Haus hier und verlobten uns. Geheiratet haben wir nicht um unsere Beziehung geheim zu halten. Es währe sicherlich schwierig gewesen als Mann einer feindlichen Spionin vom KGB noch uneingeschränktes Vertrauen zu bekommen! So liebten wir uns im Geheimen. Nur mein Bruder wusste von unserer Beziehung."

"Was ist denn mit der falschen Eva passiert?" wollte Cynthia wissen. Kate lachte bevor sie anfing weiter zu erzählen:

"John hatte eine angenehme Nacht mit ihr. Doch am nächsten Morgen war sie verschwunden und hatte ihm nur ein Tonband hinterlassen. Dort gestand sie ihm dass sie die falsche Eva war und erzählte ihm dass Adam nie am Treffpunkt auftauchte. Na ja, eigentlich tat er das ja. Nur hat es niemand gemerkt. Auf jeden Fall war sie eine chinesische Agentin die das Erbe an sich bringen sollte."

"Apropos - worum geht es bei diesem Erbe genau?" wollte Suzetta wissen.

"Nun, währen des 2. Weltkrieges schlossen die 3 großen Nationen, Amerika, Russland und China einen Pakt und häuften einen riesigen Haufen Geld an. Genug um diesen Krieg 3 mal zu führen. Ganz genau handelte es sich dabei um 100 Milliarden Dollar. Volgins Vater war damals mit der Überwachung und Verwaltung des Geldes beauftragt. Nach dem Krieg brachte er es an sich und vererbte es seinem Sohn. "

"Gott! Ich wünschte mein Vater hätte mir soviel Geld anstatt dieses Leuchtturms vererbt!" warf Stephan ein:

"Aber ich sehe bei Ocelot noch nicht richtig durch! Für wen hat er denn jetzt gearbeitet?"

"Als erstes für das CIA! Wie John und ich. Allerdings war er auch eine Kontaktperson des KGB und gaukelte denen vor ein Maulwurf im CIA zu sein. Er gehörte im KGB zu einer geheimen Organisation namens Spetznaz. Kurz und knapp hat er die Russen dreifach betrogen. Das Erbe das er für sie finden sollte hatte er, doch er brachte es nach Amerika, zusammen mit Granins Plänen für ein neues Nuklear- Waffensystem."

"Ich denke Volgin hat das Erbe the Boss gegeben!?" unterbrach Cynthia.

"Irgendwie dachte Jeder dass er das Erbe hat. Volgin, the Boss, Tanya… "

"Doch das echte Erbe war bei euch!" stellte Suzetta fest.

"Ja! Und Präsident Johnson honorierte es sehr großzügig, dass wir es nach Amerika brachten."

"Wer war eigentlich The Boss?" wollte Stephan wissen.

"Sie war 10 Jahre lang die Mentorin meines Bruders. 1959 verschwand sie zu einer geheimen Mission und tauchte in Pakistan wieder auf. Beim ersten Versuch Sokolov zu befreien half sie John über Funk. Doch der Kontakt brach plötzlich ab. Als Volgin Sokolov entführte tauchte sie auf und lief zu Volgin über - so sah es aus. Doch auch sie handelte im Auftrag Amerikas und sollte das Erbe zurückholen. Allerdings zerstörte Volgin überraschender Weise Sokolovs Forschungslabor mit den amerikanischen Atomsprengköpfen. So war es ihr neuer Auftrag die Verräterin bis zum Ende zu spielen und sich von John töten zu lassen um Amerikas Unschuld zu beweißen."

"Oh wie hart muss das für sie gewesen sein!" fiel Suzetta ins Wort:

" Und erst für deinen Bruder! Jemanden zu töten mit dem man 10 Jahre lebt und leidet!"

"So ist es im Krieg. Aus engsten Vertrauen können im Nu die schlimmsten Feinde werden. Boss hatte das 2 Jahre zuvor schon einmal erfahren als sie den Vater ihres Kindes töten musste."

"Gott wie schrecklich!" bemerkte Cynthia.

"Das Leben spielt einem manchmal übel mit! Ich denke Ad und ich hatten einfach Glück, dass wir uns nicht so gegenüber standen."

"Und dein Bruder? Was wurde aus ihm als er aus Pakistan zurück kam?" fragte Suzetta.

"John? Ihm wurde der Titel Big Boss verliehen. Er war von nun an ein amerikanischer Held und The Boss war in Amerikas Augen eine schmähliche Verräterin. Nur in seinem Herzen war sie die größte Heldin der Vereinigten Staaten."

"Hat er Tanya jemals wieder gesehen?" fragte Cynthia nach.

"Nein! Dafür haben Ad und ich gesorgt!"

"Wie das?" wunderte sich Stephan. Kate lächelte hämisch:

"Es war im Jahr 1968. Ad und ich waren auf Mission in Vietnam im dem Dorf My Lai in dem im März 68 mehr als 500 Einwohner, vor allem Kinder und Greise, von GIs bestialisch geschlachtet wurden. Die US- Army wollte es als 'grob missverständliche Befehle' abhaken und wir sollten dafür Sorgen dass es so aussieht…

5. Kapitel

Aus Versehen

1968 My Lai, Vietnam

Das kleine Dorf war vollkommen zerstört. Die Häuser lagen in Schutt und Asche. Unter den Trümmern lagen die zerquetschen Leichen von Kindern, Frauen und Greisen. Diejenigen die das Massaker überlebt hatten, waren geflohen und hatten alles andere zurück gelassen. Überall roch es nach Blut und Kadavern. Es herrschte eine unheimliche Stille in dem Dorf. Die GIs waren längst abgezogen worden und My Lai wirkte wie eine Geisterstadt.

Kate und Adamska stiegen lässigen Schrittes über die Trümmer und sahen sich in den noch stehenden Resten der Häuser um. Seit Groznyj Grad pflegte sie auf Missionen immer die schwarzen Uniformen der Ocelot- Einheit zu tragen. So auch hier. Während Adamska seine gewohnten Single Action Army Revolver bei sich hatte, trug Kate ihre geliebte Scorpion im Halfter. "Adam and Eva" waren beauftragt geheime Daten zu finden die noch irgendwo in diesem Dorf versteckt sein mussten. Ein feindlicher Spion hatte streng geheime Mikrofilme aus einem amerikanischen Lager gestohlen die Amerika hundertprozentig zum Sieg geführt hatten. Sie enthielten genaue Positionen und Karten der unterirdischen Tunnel in denen sich die Vietnamesen versteckten. Maulwürfe fanden heraus dass der Spion sich mit den Filmen in My Lai versteckte und dort auf eine Kontaktperson wartete an die er die Daten übergeben sollte. Sofort sandte Präsident Johnson seine Truppen aus um die Daten zurück zu holen. Der Befehl lautete das Dorf zu überfallen und den Spion mit allen nötigen Mitteln ausfindig zu machen. Geplant war alles nach missverstanden Befehlen aussehen zu lassen und unter der Maske eines brutalen Angriffs die Daten zurück zu holen. Doch auch der Spion wurde Opfer der GIs bevor er dass Versteck der Filme verraten hatte und bevor die Soldaten die Daten ausfindig machen konnten gelangte die Nachricht vom Angriff an die Öffentlichkeit. Johnson blieb nichts anderes übrig als die Soldaten abzuziehen. Doch er zögerte nicht lange und schickte die Agenten Adam und Eva los um die Mikrofilme zu finden, bevor es die Vietnamesen taten.

"Wie sollen wir in diesem Müll die Mirkofilme finden?" fragte sich Kate während sie die Leiche eines Kindes am Kragen hoch hob und gleich darauf wieder fallen lies. Adamska sah seine Verlobte skeptisch an und drehte das Kind mit dem Fuß vom Bauch auf den Rücken herum:

"Vielleicht sollte wir alle Leichen mal schütteln und warten ob was raus fällt!?"

"Klar! Soviel Glück haben nicht einmal wir, mein lieber Ad!" Adamska zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern und ging auf eines der Häuser zu:

"Dann müssen wir wohl jeden Stein einzeln umdrehen!" Kate sah ihm kurz hinterher und folgte ihm schließlich in die Ruine:

" Ich frag mich was Johnson mit diesem Überfall bezwecken wollte! Hätte er uns gleich los geschickt währen diese Tunnel schon längst ausgeräuchert!"

"Tja! Du weißt doch - Search and destroy - wie Johnson immer sagt. Man kann halt nicht Alles haben! Aber ich denke der Wert der Filme ist damit um Einiges gestiegen!" meinte Adamska abfällig und klopfte den Boden auf Hohlräume ab. Kate nahm sich derweil ein Bücherregal vor und blätterte in den Büchern nach Verstecken zwischen den Seiten. In einem dicken blauen Buch fand sie schließlich ein rein geschnittenes Fach in dem sich allerdings nur ein paar Dong fand. Sie nahm das Bündel Scheine heraus und betrachtete sie kritisch:

"Wenn das alles ist was die an Erspartem haben, sollten sie froh sein, dass sie tot sind!"

"Nicht jeder kann so einfach Geld machen wie wir, Prinzessin!"

"Ich weiß! Manche müssen für ihr Geld hart arbeiten… bla bla bla! Du klingst schon wie John!" entgegnete Kate genervt und durchsuchte die Fächer eines Schrankes in denen sie jedoch nur nutzlosen Krimskrams fand.

"Vielleicht werden wir ja noch beste Kumpels!" bemerkte Adamska und zog die Fächer eines anderen Schrankes heraus und kippte den Inhalt auf den Boden.

"Pha! Vorher finden sie JFKs Mörder!" höhnte Kate und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Adamska verdrehte kurz die Augen bis er sich wieder dem Gerümpel im Haus widmete:

" Wenn Hoheit jetzt ihren Auftrag erledigen wollen!?"

So durchsuchten die Agenten Haus für Haus, Winkel für Winkel. Doch fündig wurden sie nicht. Es waren schon ein paar Stunden vergangen und die Vietnamesen müssten bald eintreffen als Kate und Adamska in eines der letzten Häuser gingen.

"Die müssen doch irgendwo zu finden sein!" fluchte Adamska und trat die Tür auf.

"Ganz ruhig! Ich bin sicher wir besiegen die Vietnamesen auch ohne die Karten für die Tunnel!"

"Darum geht es doch gar nicht! Wenn wir Johnson diese Filme nicht bringen geht uns die Kohle durch die Lappen!"

Kopfschüttelnd machte sich Kate auf und untersuchte ein paar Bilder die an der Wand hingen. Bald waren auch diese Räume durchsucht und die Beiden machten sich auf den Weg in das obere Geschoss des Hauses.

"Ich habe keine Lust mehr!" schimpfte Kate als sie die vielen Möbel in dem Raum stehen sah.

" Wir haben es bald geschafft, Prinzessin, und wenn wir hier fertig sind machen wir erst mal richtig Urlaub!" beruhigte Adamska sie und öffnete die Tür eines Kleiderschrankes der im Raum stand. Doch als die Tür offen war sprang ein kleiner Junge heraus und rannte an Adamska vorbei. Doch Kate reagierte blitzschnell und fing ihn mit einem Arm ab als er auch an ihr vorbei rennen wollte:

"Woah! Wo wollen wir denn hin?" fragte sie auf Vietnamesisch. Der Junge strampelte und versuchte sich erfolglos aus Kates Griff zu befreien:

"Lass mich los!" Doch da packte Adamska den Jungen am Kragen und hielt ihn fest:

"Ganz ruhig, Kleiner! Wir tun dir schon nichts!" Der Junge beruhigte sich und sah die beiden Fremden mit großen Augen an als Adamska ihn los lies:

"Wer seid ihr?" Adamska überlegte kurz bevor er antwortete:

"Ähm… Wir sind Agenten der Regierung und sollen herausfinden wie groß der Schaden hier ist! Bist du der einzige Überlebende?"

"Ja!" erwiderte der Junge traurig: "Ich bin Li Pei Long und konnte mich in dem Schrank verstecken! Seid ihr hier um mir zu helfen?" Kate beugte sich zu dem Kleinen hinunter und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter:

"Kein Angst, Li! Wir bringen dich hier weg! Aber sag… Ist zufällig ein fremder Mann in die Stadt gekommen, kurz bevor die Soldaten hier einfielen?" Li überlegte kurz und sagte dann:

"Ihr meint sicherlich den Agenten! Ja! Er war hier! Doch dich Soldaten haben ihn erschossen! Warum?"

"Nun," sprach Adamska weiter:" Er trug ein paar wichtige Daten bei sich die er uns hier übergeben sollte."

"Daten? Vielleicht kann ich euch weiter helfen!" fiel der Junge ein. Kate und Adamska sahen sich fragend an bis sie wieder Li ansahen:

"DU!?" Li kramte etwas aus seiner Hosentasche hervor und hielt es den beiden Agenten hin:

"Das gab er mir kurz bevor er starb und meinte ich sollte es den Agenten geben die bald hierher kommen! Leider starb er dann und konnte mir nichts weiter sagen."

Kate und Adamska konnten es nicht glauben. Das waren tatsächlich die Mikrofilme sie schon seit Stunden suchten. Adamska hielt seine Hand auf und Li gab sie ihm ohne zu zögern:

"Könnt ihr mich jetzt hier weg bringen? Ich will den Anblick der Leichen nicht mehr ertragen!"

"Aber sicher können wir das!" meinte Adamska mit einem hämischen Grinsen nachdem er die Filme Kate gegeben hatte. Er sah Kate mit einem bettelnden Hundeblick an, nahm seine Revolver aus dem Halfter und ließ sie um seine Zeigefinger drehen:

"Darf ich, Prinzessin?" Kate verdrehte kapitulierend die Augen während sie zu einem Regal ging und sich den dortigen Büchern seufzend widmete:

"Aber beeil dich! Dieses verdammte Land ist schlecht für meine Haut!"

Grinsend zog Adamska einen weiteren Revolver unter seiner Jacke hervor. Er leerte die Patronenkammern und lud eine der Pistole mit einer Kugel:

"Lass uns ein Spiel spielen, Li!" Der Junge bekam es mit der Angst zu tun und drückte sich rücklings an die Wand als Adamska weiter sprach:

"Eine Kugel in einer von 18 Kammern! Ich will wissen wie viel Glück du hast!" Dann begann Adamska die Revolver in die Luft zu werfen und jonglierte mit ihnen:

"Ich drück genau 6 mal ab!"

"Warum tut ihr das?" fragte Li verzweifelt und rutsche an der Wand herunter auf den Boden.

"Ich denke ich mag Kinder einfach nicht!" Dann fing Adamska eine der Single Action Army im Jonglieren auf und drückte das erste mal ab. Der Revolver klickte bloß.

"Bitte lasst mich leben!" flehte Li. Adamska fing wieder einen Revolver und drückte ein zweites Mal ab. Wieder geschah nichts. Li kroch am Boden entlang auf eine Ecke zu. Adamska drückte ein drittes Mal ab. Wieder war die Kammer leer. Während er weiter jonglierte ging er ein paar Schritte auf Li zu bei denen seine Sporen rasselten. Dann drückte er das vierte Mal den Abzug. Doch wieder löste sich kein Schuss. Li machte sich vor Angst in die Hose als Adamska weiter auf ihn zukam und ihn mit kalten, ausdruckslosen Augen ansah. Dann drückte Adamska wieder ab, das fünfte Mal. Li hatte wieder Glück und es fiel kein Schuss. Li drückte sich ängstlich in die Ecke als Adamska zum sechsten Mal einen der Revolver im Flug auffing und auf ihn richtete. Er drückte ab und mit einem lauten Knall fuhr die Patrone aus dem Colt und traf Li genau zwischen die Augen.

Adamska lächelte kalt, fing die anderen beiden Revolver auf und steckte sie in die Halfter. Den Dritten ließ er um den Zeigefinger wirbeln während er die Treppe hinunter ging:

"Kinder sind so dumm!" meinte er abfällig:" Wir können dann, Prinzessin!" Kate stellte das Buch zurück ins Regal und folgte ihm dann wobei sie noch einen Blick auf Li warf der jetzt tot in der Ecke lag:

"Wieso kannst du die Leute niemals gleich erschießen? Du weißt doch eh immer wo die Patrone ist und sorgst dafür dass sie trifft!"

"Ich bin halt ein verspieltes Kerlchen!" gab Adamska zur Antwort und steckte den Colt zurück unter seine Jacke.

Kate und Adamska waren mit dem Auto, mit dem sie schon nach My Lai gekommen sind, zurück nach Hanoi gefahren um von dort aus zurück in die Vereinigten Staaten zu fliegen. In der Hauptstadt war es bereits Nacht und es war neblig und regnete. Es war kein Mensch auf der Straße zu sehen. Die Laternen beleuchteten die Stadt nur spärlich. Aber es reichte aus um den Weg zu sehen. Adamska saß am Steuer und fuhr den Porsche 911 durch die Dunkelheit. Kate saß auf dem Beifahrersitz und sah, den Kopf an die Scheibe der Tür gelehnt, in den Nachthimmel.

"Ist alles in Ordnung, Prinzessin?" unterbrach Adamska die Stille. Kate sah etwas erschrocken auf, begann dann aber sanft zu lächeln als sie Adamska ansah:

"Ja, ja! Ich bin nur ein bisschen müde!"

"Wir sind bald am Flughafen! Wenn wir erst in der Luft sind kannst du dich ausschlafen!" grinste Adamska und sah sich ein paar Straßenschilder an. Doch als Adamska das Auto um eine Ecke fuhr rannte plötzlich eine Frau aus einer kleinen Seitenstraße vor den Porsche. Kate bemerkte die Frau zuerst und schrie Adamska an:

"AD! PASS AUF!" Doch es war zu spät und Adamska fuhr ungebremst gegen die Frau die über den Porsche hinweg flog und hinter ihnen wieder auf dem Asphalt aufschlug. Adamska brachte den Wagen ruckartig zum stehen und blieb eine kurzen Moment schwer atmend sitzen bis er ein lautes "Scheiße!" fluchte.

Kate sprang aus dem Auto und rannte nach hinten um nach der Frau zu sehen. Auch Adamska stieg jetzt aus und wollte Kate folgen. Jedoch hielt er vor der Seitenstraße inne und sah hinein. Ein paar Autoscheinwerfer leuchteten ihn an. Das Auto stand in der kleinen Gasse und die Lichter blendeten ihn so, das er nicht einmal erkennen konnte um was für ein Auto es sich handelte. Dann sprang das Auto an und fuhr rückwärts die Gasse zurück bis es bis es am Ende um eine Kurve verschwand. Hatte das Auto diese Frau verfolgt!? Adamska stand da und dachte darüber nach bis er Kates Stimme vernahm die ungewöhnlich aufgeregt klang:

"AD! Komm schnell her!" Adamska lief zu ihr hin und blieb hinter Kate stehen. Diese hockte am Boden vor der Frau und verdeckte die Sicht auf das Unfallopfer. Als sie Adamska hinter sich bemerkte drehte sie sich um:

"Du glaubst nicht wen wir gerade überfahren haben!" Adamska wunderte sich und sah an Kate vorbei auf die Leiche. Er konnte es wirklich nicht glauben. Vor ihm lag Tanya. Die ehemalige Geliebte Volgins und Spionin der sie in Groznyj Grad nach dem Leben getrachtet hatten.

"Na das nenn ich mal eine Überraschung!" grinste er und hob Tanyas Kopf an den Haaren hoch:

" Die ist wohl hin!" meinte er emotionslos und ließ den Kopf wieder auf die Straße fallen.

"Aber wir können sie schlecht hier so liegen lassen!" entgegnete ihm Kate und sah sich auf der Straße um.

"Was hast du vor?"

Kate stand auf und ging auf einen alten Fiat zu der am Straßenrand stand:

"Pass auf dass uns niemand sieht!" forderte sie und machte sich dann daran das Schloss des Wagens zu knacken. Es dauerte nicht lange und es klickte in der Tür. Kate öffnete die Tür und ging dann zurück zu Tanya:

"Hilf mir sie auf den Rücksitz zu legen!"

"Was willst du mit ihr anstellen?" wollte Adamska wissen während er Tanya unter den Schultern packte und sie mit Kate in den Fiat trug.

"Wir sind vorhin an einem Schrottplatz vorbei gefahren! Wir hauen sie einfach zusammen mit dem Auto in die Presse und auf nimmer Wiedersehen, Tanya!"

Dann machte sich Kate daran ein paar Kabel unter dem Lenkrad zusammen zu knüpfen um den Wagen kurz zu schießen:

"Ich fahre vor! Folge mir einfach mit dem Porsche! Sobald Tanya entsorgt ist können wir in Ruhe abhauen!"

"Wo währe ich heute nur ohne dich, mein Engel?" fragte Adamska schwärmerisch und ging mit rasselnden Sporen zurück zum Porsche während er den Motor des Fiat anspringen hörte.

Auf dem Schrottplatz war es stockduster und kaputte Autos stapelten sich zu Türmen auf. Kate hatte den Fiat vor der Autopresse abgestellt und stieg aus. Adamska wartete bereits am Fuße des Krans auf sie. Gemeinsam stiegen sie hinauf in das Führerhaus. Drinnen war neben den Bedienteilen für den Kranarm mit dem Magneten eine Armatur für die Presse angebracht. Nach ein paar Handgriffen war auch er Kran kurzgeschlossen und Adamska lenkte den Magneten auf den Fiat zu. Mit einem lauten Klong wurde das Auto an den Magneten geheftet und hob anschließen ab. Schnell war das Auto in die Presse jongliert und Adamska hob den Magneten heraus. Kate sah ihn verschwörerisch an fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über den Knopf der die Presse aktivierte:

"Würdest du mir die Ehre überlassen!?" Adamska grinste und lehnte sich auf dem Sitz des Krans zurück:

"Aber bitte doch! Schließlich ist sie dein falsches Ich!"

Mit Genuss drückte Kate den Knopf und sah zu wie die Klappe der Autopresse sich schloss. Als das Geräusch von zerdrücktem Metal über den Schrottplatz hallte gab Kate Adamska einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss:

"Gott, ich liebe dich, Ad!" Adamska grinste sie dreckig an und legte eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte:

"Gleich hier oder erst im Flieger!?" Kate hob verschwörerisch ihre Augenbraue und stieg aus dem Fahrerhaus des Krans. Bevor sie die Leiter hinab stieg sah sie noch einmal zu Adamska auf:

"Ad! Du weiß du kannst mit mir machen was du willst, aber zu Hause!" dann stieg sie die Sprossen hinunter. Adamska folgte ihr:

"Dann nichts wie ab nach Hause!" freute sich Adamska und ein paar wenige Minuten später waren sie im Porsche auf dem Weg zum Flughafen.

Kapitel 6

Canasta III

2005 Nah bei Corpus Christi

Kate hatte bei ihrer Erzählung die Details über den Jungen in My Lai ausgelassen. So lange sie ihre Freunde auch kannte, sie würden doch über ihre Kälte erschrecken. So hatte sie ihnen erzählt, dass sie die Mirkofilme in einem Tresor in der Stadt gefunden hätten.

"Also hattet ihr die Mission erfüllt!" meinte Suzetta als Kate ihre Ausführungen beendet hatte. Kate lachte und strich sie eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht:

"Nein! Wir brachten die Mikrofilme zwar in die USA, aber es waren die falschen. Alles was man auf ihnen fand war ein 'Reingelegt'. Die echten waren spurlos verschwunden!"

"Und so verloren wir den Krieg!" warf Stephan ein.

"Ja! Wenn du es so willst sind Ad und ich daran schuld! Es gab damals eine Menge  
Stress mit Johnson. Er war richtig fuchsteufelswild und schrie uns beinahe eine Stunde lang an, wie unfähig wir doch währen. Das Honorar war uns natürlich auch durch die Lappen gegangen. Ad grummelte Tage lang vor sich hin und hatte schlechte Laune. Er war sauer darüber dass unsere ganze Mühe umsonst war und ihn kotze sein Versagen an. Derweil lag es ja nicht an uns. Niemand hätte ahnen können dass der Spion sie ausgetauscht hat. Wahrscheinlich waren die echten Filme schon längst wieder in den Händen der Vietnamesen."

"Und deshalb war er so eingeschnappt!?" hakte Cynthia nach. Kate zuckte nur mit den Schultern:

"Das war halt seine Schwäche! Nichts ging ihm über seinen Stolz und seine Ehre. Es machte ihn verrückt dass Johnson uns als Versager betitelte. Ad wusste dass er  
Recht hatte und wir versagt hatten. Er sagte mir nie dass er so fühlte, doch ich wusste ganz genau was in ihm vorging."

"Und dich störte das gar nicht?" fiel Stephan ein.

"Doch! Aber ich zeigte es ihm nicht. Wir können ja schlecht beide tagelang einen auf Miesepeter machen!"

"Ach ich hätte auch gern so ein spannendes Leben gehabt wie du!" schwärmte Suzetta und sah verträumt auf das Foto von Kate und Adamska.

"Ich würde es auch für Nichts tauschen wollen. Wir hatten Action, dieses Haus und Einander. Das war alles was wir brauchten!"

"Und dann ist er einfach so gegangen?" fragte Cynthia.

"Oh nein. Es war im Sommer 72..."

Kapitel

Abschied

1972 nah bei Corpus Christi

Die Sonne strahlte über den Strand am Golf von Mexiko und die Wellen rauschten sanft in den Sand. Kate, die ein gelbes, geblümtes Sommerkleid trug, saß unter den Sonnenblumen hinter dem Haus und lass in Samuel Becketts "Wie es ist" in dem der Ire die Geschichte des alten Mannes Pim niederschrieb. Adamska kam mit einem Tablett auf dem er Tassen, Tee und eine Zuckerdose transportierte aus dem Haus und setzte sich zu Kate. Statt seiner Uniform trug er daheim ganz einfach dunkelblaue Jeans und ein weißes Hemd mit einem schwarzen Pullunder.

"Na? Interessant?"

"Na ja…" murmelte Kate ohne Adamska anzusehen: "Ich werde mich lieber wieder mit der Klassik befassen!"

"Du und deine Bücher!" verdrehte Adamska die Augen und goss Kate und sich Tee in die Tassen. Kate schlug das Buch zusammen und legte es neben ihre Teetasse. Dann sah sie Adamska an und beobachtete ihn wie er an seiner Teetasse nippte. Mit dem Ellebogen stütze sie sich auf dem Tisch auf legte ihren Kopf in die Hand während sie ihre Blicke über Adamska schweifen lies der jetzt zu ihr aufsah:

"Ist was?" wollte er wissen. Kate lächelte und legte den Kopf schief:

"Wenn man dich so sieht denkt man gar nicht dass du so ein eiskalter Kerl bist!"

"Ach! Und du bist besser, oder wie?" fragte er neckisch und stand auf. Er ging um den Tisch herum und setzte sich breitbeinig auf Kates Schoß so dass er ihr gerade ins Gesicht sehen konnte:

"Aber ich zeig dir gern wie fies ich sein kann!" grinste er und hob kurz seine Augenbrauen. Verträumt sah Kate ihren Verlobten an:

"Gott! Wie machst du dass nur?"

"Was?" wollte der verwundert wissen.

"Wir sind jetzt mehr als 8 Jahre zusammen und ich werde bei nur Einem deiner Blicke immer noch schwach!" schwärmte Kate und nahm Adamskas Gesicht in ihre Hände:

"Küss mich, mein Prinz!" forderte sie mit übertrieben kitschiger Betonung und zog ihn zu sich heran.

"Wie Hoheit belieben!" flüsterte er sanft und gab Kate einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Als Adamska den Kuss unterbrach sah er Kate in die Augen:

"Ach, ich könnte dich fressen, Liebste!" flüsterte er bevor er sich wieder herunter beugte und Kate sanft in den Hals biss. Kate jauchzte fröhlich auf und fing an zu kichern:

"Ad! Warte doch mal!" Adamska nahm seine Lippen von Kates Hals und sah Kate an:

"Lass mich kurz überlegen…" meinte er ironisch und zog ein nachdenkliches Gesicht:

"Äh… Nein!" sagte er schnell und begann wieder Kates Hals zu küssen. Adamska nahm Kates Hände und stand auf. Dann zog er sie von ihrem Stuhl hoch und setzte sie auf den Tisch wobei eine der Tassen runter in den Sand fiel.

"Ad! Pass auf den Tee auf!" forderte Kate. Doch Adamska ließ sich nicht stören und küsste Kate immer intensiver und wilder:

"Der blöde Tee ist mir scheiß egal!" erklärte er kurz angebunden und fuhr mit einer Hand über Kates Oberkörper. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte Kate den Tee vergessen und sich auf das Liebesspiel in der Nachmittagssonne eingelassen. Wie schön könnte es doch an diesem einsamen Strand sein an dem sonst nur noch ein verlassener Leuchtturm stand. Das Wetter war das ganze Jahr über warm und mild, die Vögel zwitscherten und die Wellen rauschten, wenn man von allen Aufgaben der Regierung befreit währe. Aber wie gesagt - könnte.

Gerade als Adamska seine Hand unter Kates Kleid schob und ihr mit seinen Küssen den letzten Verstand geraubt hatte drang das Schrillen des Telefons aus dem Haus. Mit einem verzweifelten Seufzer ließ Adamska den Kopf sinken:

"Och nö… nicht jetzt, verdammt!" mürrisch ließ er von Kate und machte sich auf das Gespräch anzunehmen:

"Wenn es John ist, bring ich ihn um!"

"Ja, ja! Sicher, mein Prinz!" rief Kate ihm noch lachend hinterher bevor sie vom Tisch sprang und die Teetasse die noch immer im Sand lag zurück auf ihren Platz stellte und zu sich selbst murmelte:

"Das werde ich höchstpersönlich tun falls er es wirklich sein sollte!"

Genervt setzte Kate sich zurück auf ihren Stuhl und sah hinaus auf das Meer.

Als die darüber nach dachte wer wohl am Telefon sein könnte bekam sie ein unschönes Gefühl im Magen. Sie wusste, dass da nichts Gutes auf sie und Adamska zukam. Oder erwartete sie bereits bei jedem Anruf dass schlechte Nachrichten kamen?

Nein! Diesmal war es anders. Kate wusste nicht was richtig was sie denken sollte. Doch dann kam Adamska aus dem Haus zurück. Kate viel sofort auf dass er ein noch ernsteres Gesicht machte als sonst. Adamska kam zu ihr und lehnte sich mit gesenktem Kopf an den Tisch.

"Was ist los?" wollte Kate wissen und stand auf. Adamska sah sie etwas bedrückt an:

"Das war das Pentagon…" fing er an zu erklären.

"Und? Wofür sollen wir jetzt wieder herhalten?" Adamska schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf:

"Nicht wir…"

"Nicht!?"

"ICH soll so schnell wie möglich mit Granins Plänen die ich seit Pakistan bei mir habe zu ihnen kommen, am besten noch Heute!" Verwundert sah Kate ihn an:

"Mh… Gut! Dann bist du morgen Abend wieder hier…"

"Nein!" unterbrach er Kate:" Sie meinten es wird länger dauern als jede andere Mission auf der ich bisher war!" Jetzt senkte auch Kate den Kopf:

"Das heißt du wirst weggehen und hast selbst keine Ahnung wann du zurückkommst!"

"Ja! In einer Stunde schicken sie einen Wagen der mich abholen soll!"

Kate trat an Adamska heran und nahm ihn in die Arme:

"Ich hab ein ungutes Gefühl dabei, Ad! Ich will nicht dass du gehst!" Adamska drückte seine Freundin fest an sich:

"Ich wünschte auch ich könnte hier bleiben! Wenn sie Granins Pläne wollen hat die Sache eine Größe die wir uns nicht vorstellen können!"

"Die lassen uns nicht mal die Zeit um uns richtig voneinander zu verabschieden!" murmelt Kate. Adamska sah auf und nahm Kates Gesicht in eine Hand um ihr in die Augen zu sehen:

"Glaub mir! Das Wiedersehen wird umso heftiger!" grinste er und gab Kate noch eine Kuss bevor er sie los lies:

"Ich sollte meine Koffer packen!" erklärte er und ging zurück ins Haus.

"Warte! Ich helfe dir!" rief Kate und ging ihm hinter her.

Viel zu schnell war die Stunde rum und ein schwarzer Wagen hielt vor dem Haus. Der Fahrer blieb darin sitzen und hupte einfach um Adamska zu signalisieren, dass er mit ihm kommen sollte.

Der stand in dem kleinen Korridor des Hauses und verabschiedete sich mit leidenschaftlichen Küssen von Kate:

"Wirst du auf mich warten?"

"Warten? So lange wird es doch wohl nicht dauern, oder!?" fragte Kate sarkastisch, doch Adamska war gerade nicht nach lachen:

"Das ist mein voller Ernst, Kate! Vielleicht komme ich erst in 1 bis 2 Jahren zurück!"

Kate sah ihn an wusste dass er Recht hatte. Sie legte die Arme um ihn und legte den Kopf an seine Brust:

"Ich würde ewig auf dich warten!" Lächeln strich Adamska Kate durch die Haare:

"Dann bin ich aber alt und faltig!" Kate grinste und sah noch oben in Adamskas Augen:

"Und? Ich auch! Dann können wir uns gegenseitig die Ohren mit unserm Rheuma vollheulen!"

"Ha! Du und heulen! Eher bricht die Welt zusammen!" neckte Adamska als der schwarze Wagen ein zweites Mal hupte. Adamska gab Kate noch einen innigen Kuss und sah sie dann an:

"Ich liebe dich, Kate!"

"Ich liebe dich, Adamska!"

"Ich weiß!" antwortete er, nahm seinen Koffer und verließ das Haus. Kate stand in der Tür und sah ihm besorgt hinterher als er in das Auto stieg und davon fuhr.

Kapitel 8

Das Ende

2005 nah bei Corpus Christi

"Und dann hast du nie wieder etwas von ihm gehört!?" fiel Suzette Kate ins Wort.

"Nicht ganz. Ein Jahr später standen zwei Männer vom Pentagon vor meiner Tür. Sei brachten mir die Todesnachricht von Ad."

"Oh nein! Er war tot?" fragte Cynthia.

"Das wurde mir gesagt, ja! Doch ein paar Monate später erhielt ich einen Brief von ihm. Er wusste nicht dass sie mir erzählt haben er sei tot und schwor dass es ihm gut geht. Leider konnte er mir nicht schreiben worum es bei seiner Mission ging, falls der Brief abgefangen wird, doch er versprach zurück zu kommen wenn es zu Ende war wir endlich in Ruhe leben konnten. Dann hab ich nichts mehr von im gehört. Ich habe danach aufgehört auf Missionen zu gehen und habe die Agenten des CIA im Nahkampf trainiert. John kam mich immer besuchen wenn er Zeit hatte. Doch er starb vor einigen Jahren."

"Wie das?" fragte Stephan.

" Kenne die genauen Umstände nicht, doch es war sein eigener Sohn der ihn ermordete! Tja! Ich warte noch heute auf Ads Rückkehr."

"Wow! Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass man jemanden lieben kann den man seit Jahrzehnten nicht gesehen hat!" meinte Suzetta.

"Ich liebe ihn immer noch genauso wie ich es am Tag seiner Abreise getan habe und werde auch nie damit aufhören! Und das ist die Geschichte von Adam und Eva!"

Einsam stand das kleine Haus, nicht weit vom Strand am Golf von Mexiko. Ein Leuchtturm war der einzige, sichtbare Nachbar. Nur der Rauch der aus dem Schornstein des Hauses kam, deutete auf Leben in ihm. Nichts störte die paradiesische Stille am Meer die vom Gesang der Möwen begleitet wurde. Der Abend an dem Kate ihre Geschichte erzählte war nun schon eine Woche her. Die Sonne schien im Osten und eine warme Sommerbriese wehte. Kate und Stephan saßen bei ihr hinterm Haus unter den Sonnenblumen und frühstückten, so wie sie es jeden Morgen taten. Kate blätterte etwas desinteressiert in einer Tageszeitung während Stephan sich Kates selbst gemachte Himbeermarmelade aufs Brötchen strich:

"Und? Gibt es was Interessantes in der Zeitung?"

"Nicht wirklich! Nur der übliche Tratsch und Klatsch!"

Es war ein ruhiger Morgen. Fast schon langweilig. Es gab auch nicht viel was die beiden sich hätten erzählen können, schließlich sahen sie sich jeden Tag. Kate wünschte sich wieder zurück in die wilden Abenteuer. Zurück in die Wildnis wo tausend Gefahren lauern. Sie wünschte sie könnte auf ihre alten Tage noch einmal los zu einer Mission und dem tristen Alltag entfliehen. Doch sie wusste, dass sie nicht mehr fit genug dazu war. Vielleicht sollte sie sich mit dem Pentagon in Verbindung setzen und ihr Hilfe über Funk anbieten. Doch dann riss Stephan sie aus ihren Gedanken:

"Sieh mal Kate!"

"Was denn?"

Stephan zeigte zu dem kleinen Steg der am Strand ins Wasser führte.

"Da kommt jemand!"

Kate sah in die angezeigte Richtung. Da legte wirklich gerade ein kleines Motorboot an. Doch es war viel zu weit weg um zu erkennen wer jetzt dort ausstieg. Erwartungsvoll sahen Kate und Stephan zum Strand hinab. Die Person kam über den Strand zu den beiden gelaufen. Kate sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und starrte hinab auf den Mann der durch den Sand lief:

"Das… das kann nicht sein…" sie ging ein paar Schritte bis zu der Treppe die zum Strand hinab führte.

"Was ist los Kate?" fragte Stephan als der Fremde stehen blieb und hinauf sah.

"Ad!" flüsterte Kate und rannte die Treppen hinab. Er war endlich zurückgekehrt. Obwohl er gealtert war und seine Haar jetzt lang und grau war. Kate hätte ihn unter Hunderten erkannt.

"Kate!" lachte Adamska und schloss sie voller Freude in die Arme. Glücklich legte Kate ihren Kopf an Ads Brust:

"Du bist endlich wieder da!" schluchze sie und ließ Tränen über ihr Gesicht laufen.

Kate heulte, zum ersten Mal seit mehr als 50 Jahren. Adamska drückte seine Liebste fest an sich und selbst ihm lief eine Träne über die Wange:

"Endlich hab ich dich wieder!" Doch Kate löste sich aus der Umarmung und schlug ihm ein paar Mal auf den Oberkörper:

"Wo warst du, verdammt! Wo warst du?" schrie sie ihn an und warf sich zurück in seine Arme:

"Ich hab so lange auf dich gewartet!" heulte Kate seinen Mantel voll.

"Es tut mir unendlich Leid, Kate! Ich hatte keine andere Möglichkeit!" drückte er sich an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

"Wo kommst du jetzt her?" fragte Kate.

"Hast du von Entführung des ArmsTech- Präsidenten gehört?" Kate sah ihn verwundert an:

"Ja! Warum?"

"Das war ich!" grinste Adamska stolz:

" Wir haben Granins Metal Gear gebaut und hätten fast die Welt erobert!"

"Und dann?"

"Dein Neffe kam uns dazwischen!"

"Was? David?"

"Genau der! Aber egal! Kate… es ist zwar etwas spät, aber… willst du mich heiraten?" Überrascht sah Kate ihn an und ein Lachen breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus:

"Ja! Ja, das will ich!"

Epilog

2005 Kate und Adamska heiraten

nach 53 Jahren Trennung

2007 Adamska muss erneut im Auftrag des

KGB aufbrechen. Kate folgt ihm und plant

mit ihm das Projekt "Metal Gear Ray"

2009 Kate stirbt durch Adamskas Colt. Abgedrückt

hat die Hand die er von Liquid Snake erbte.

Und das ist das Ende von Adam und Eva


End file.
